


The End

by Awesome126753



Series: Each Part To The Adrienette Story [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bullying, Dom Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Growing Up, Human Kwami, Human Plagg, Human Tikki, Original Kwamis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are out of the house, that's because they are building there own and we get to see the development of our favourite twins, they five holla at them for making it this far.





	1. Blue Prints and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This was cowritten, go check out my coauthor cause she's great,
> 
> Send her love at the link below!
> 
>  
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Adrien stared down at the blueprints. He sighed off the papers and looked up at the finished construction work of the country side home that Adrien had built (he hired some guys) just for them. With being an ex (still sometimes) model he had millions at his disposal. He wiped sweat from his brow and walked into the house, all he needed to do was call the interior designer. He felt tiny arms curl around his legs and he smirked. He scooped up the small attacker and spun her around, making his daughter squeal in delight. Emma was always the more adventurous one out of the two five year-olds. 

"Daddy!" She giggled loudly. Emma was also the loudest one of the two. "Faster daddy!"

Adrien chuckled and spun a little faster before planting loving kisses all over her cheeks. "How's my little kitten today?" He asked with a grin, he held her to his hip and kept his eyes on her as she began to ramble about her day. 

"And now I'm really dizzy!" She laughed as Nakita walked up quietly.

"Hi daddy. . ." She mumbled.

Adrien set Emma down and picked up Nakita in his arms. "Hi sweetheart. And how was your day?" He asked, kissing her temple. 

"It was okay." She said softly.

"That's good, want to go see your room?" He asked and began to walk Emma bounced along. The girls both nodded and Adrien walked them to their shared room.

"As asked from you, pumpkin." He said to Nakita, he opened the door and walked in, it wasn't furnished yet but Nakita gave a small smile when she saw the bay window. "So you have somewhere quiet to do your reading, do you like it?" Adrien asked Nakita as she walked over to the window and crawled up the cushions. 

"Yes daddy, I do." She said softly, her smile was shy but a smile all the same. 

"I don't know why, there's nothing in here." Emma scoffed with a pout. Nakita flinched at her sister's words but otherwise didn't do anything.

Adrien shook his head. "Not yet there isn't, there will be lots going on for the next two weeks and then we can move in." Adrien explained. 

"But, I think I'll need some design input on how we should make this room." Adrien said, making Emma's face light up as she began to walk the room and ramble on about unicorns, kittens and all her favorite colours. Adrien shook his head but smiled at his overly hyper daughter. Nakita just stared out the window, back into the woods. 

Nakita sighed contentedly. All she wanted was a small space. She unlike her over acting twin, was shy quite and often made fun of because of her timidness. 

"Nakita, if you'd like we could give you a different space. . . There are more bay windows in the house." Adrien said. He actually had a very special surprise for her, all he needed to do was fill it. 

"Like my own room?" She asked softly.

"Well, sorta, but yes we can give you your own room if that's what you'd like." He said kneeling infront of her to make eye contact. She nodded. That way Emma could have her room the way she wanted it and Nakita hers. 

"I have a surprise for you that I can give you in two weeks, think you can wait that long?" He asked and picked Nakita up again. He ran his fingers through her loose yet sophisticated blonde curls. 

Nakita nodded. She wasn't impatient like Emma was. "I can wait daddy. . ." She whispered.

"Good girl." He said with a gentle smile and kissed her forehead. "Hey Emma, why don't you go find momma for me?" 

"Okay Daddy." She smiled and ran off to find Marinette, Who was in the kitchen designing.

Adrien pulled Nakita into his lap. "Ready to actually tell me how your day was?" He asked. 

"They picked on me again. . ." She mumbled. "Ashley and her brother Cliff. . ." She mumbled and lifed her sleeve to show a scrape. "Then I fell."

"You mean they pushed you." Adrien grumbled. Adrien bushed a thumb lightly around her cut and kissed her cheek. "I'll take care of this when we get to the mansion." He promised. 

"Okay daddy. . ." She mumbled and tears filled her eyes. 

"Don't cry honey. It's gonna be okay, I paw-mise." He said with a smile. she smiled just a little bit at it. 

"Daddy, paw-lease." She smiled. She, unlike Emma, liked her father's puns. "Anyway its just a small scrape. . . No big deal. . ." She sighed. 

"I don't know if I should take your word for it princess." He said and hugged her. "You're sure you don't want daddy to take care of things?" 

"You can look at the cut if you want to." She mumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant pumpkin." He said with a sigh. 

"What then daddy?" She asked confused. 

"Like, go tell the school." 

"No! please don't do that! I-It would make it worse! Miss Bourgeois. . . She would just. . ." Nakita shook her head. She did not want to deal with Ashely and Cliff's mother.

"Miss Bourgeois isn't going to come any where near you. Cause I won't let her. I can't let her bratty four year olds pick on you." 

"Daddy, please." She begged. 

Adrien sighed and kissed her cheek. "Alright, alright, don't expect me to sit by and let you not defend yourself, I'm gonna teach you how to claw your way pass them."

"O-Okay daddy. . ." She said reluctantly and looked down. Adrien just held her and looked out the window and then Marinette came back in with Emma. 

"Hey there my lovely kittens." Marinette cooed to Adrien and her daughter.

"Hello pretty." Adrien sauntered over to her and pulled her to his lips by her waist. "I have something for you." 

"Oh? And whats that Mr. Agreste?" 

"Something just for us Mrs. Agreste." He purred Emma and Nakita stayed in their bedroom while Adrien led his lady to their own. 

"Adrien, what did. . ." She trailed off.

He pushed her into their bedroom. It was furnished . . . Kinda, it had a bookshelf. A singular bookshelf leaning against the wall. Adrien walked over to it and twisted a crystal pyramid making the bookshelf swing open to reveal a door. 

"If you'll just step through here please." Adrien said with a smirk. Marinette sighed and walked through the door.

Adrien followed her inside where she went into a completely different room, it was dark. That is, until Adrien turned the light on. It was like a completely different room, it was fully furnished, it had a king sized bed that looked plush and racks with all kinds of toys on it, Marinette gasped. "Playroom." Adrien confirmed and kissed her temple. 

"Oh baby, this is great!"

He chuckled. "Safely hidded from our little ones too, I'm glad you like it my queen." He whispered. 

"I love it my king." She said and kissed him. 

He kissed her back and smiled. "Come on, let's go we can come back a little later tonight if you wish but I'm sure the kids are hungry." 

"Yeah." She smiled. 

"Come." He said, turnikng thed light of he pulled her back through the door. She smiled and followed him, she was really happy about the secret room. He pushed the door closed then pushed the fake bookshelf back over it, he turn the crystal paperweight again and it locked. 

"Thank you, Adrien. I really liked that." She smiled. 

"I'm glad." He smiled back. "I think we will come back tonight." He said huskily and smirked. 

"Of course, love." She smiled. He gave her a dazzling smile and led her out again. Nakita sat the the window, staring out at the fogged woods again. Emma stood in the middle of the room practicing her dancing, the ballet classes she was enrolled in where paying off immensely. 

"Girl's why don't we go get something to eat?" Marinette suggested.

"Yeah!" Emma said and stopped spinning, slightly looking her balance but she didn't fall, Nakita just got up from the window and shoved her hands into the pockets of her lavender coat. Showing that she agreed. 

Marinette looked at the twins and sighed Nakita always was quite, but she wouldn't talk to her at all that day. "Adrien is something going on with Nakita?" Marinette asked.

Adrien just shook his head as Nakita walked up to them. Adrien scooped her up while Emma bounced away down the stairs. Excited to go. Marinette sighed and watched the two, Nakita never talked to her. Then again Nakita hardly ever talked to anyone. In all honesty, the only reason Nakita talked to Adrien about her problems was because he listened quietly and waited for her to finish speaking unlike Marinettes insistence on jumping into action. Nakita sighed and buried her face. She was sleepy but after what happened Adrien didn't blame her. She didn't even tell Emma, because like her mother Emma jumped in without thinking often. 

"How about we got to Gigis and papas after this?" Adrien asked the tired girl in his arms. That perked her up some. Marinettes parents where quiet and they left her alone to read. She loved them for it. 

"Yeah." She mumbled. 

"And . . . Hazelnut icecream?" Adrien asked, making her smile even more. 

"Yeah Daddy, that sounds good." She cheered. He smiled and nodded. He helped the girls into the car seat while Marinette got ready to drive. Marinette smiled ar her husband and the twin girls. She still couldn't believe that she married him a year after the girls were born.

~~~

(Flashback lol)

Marinette stood in her dressing room, looking at the sapphire veil, she wanted a touch of blue for luck on her wedding day. She hadn't seen Adrien since yesterday. They left one another to go to their bachelor parties, Nino and Luka led Adrien's while Alya and Kagami took marinette. They danced the night away with wine while Adrien almost punched Nino for ordering them to go night surfing and then getting wasted and crashing on the sand. 

Marinette felt like her heart would explode. It almost did when Kagami walked into the dressing room, with little Emma in her arms. "Hey Kagami." Marinette greeted after settling. 

"Girl, please don't tell me your getting cold feet." Kagami teased. She set Emma down on the couch and sat next to Marinette, taking the veil from her hands and setting it down. Kagami began to pin Marinettes hair into place. 

"No of course not. I'm just really nervous." She sighed

"Mar Mar, no need to be so nervous, you guys already act like a married couple this just makes it official." Kagami giggled. She pulled a few waves of curls down to frame Marinettes face. She picked up the veil and pressed the comb into her hair to settle on her crown of hair. 

"I know but there are a few little. . . things. . ." She sighed, still thinking of what happened 11 months ago with Gabriel and the dagger. She still couldn't believe that his father nearly made her kill her own babies. Of course no one but her, Adrien, and Emilie knew the truth.

"Little things be damned, you've been together all this time, this is a big thing to shove all little things off the shelf, this is your day Marinette, own it." Kagami said as she adjusted the veil. Little did Marinette know Adrien was just as panicky.

~~~

"God I look stupid." Adrien groaned, desperately trying to fix his hair as Plagg watched his chosen struggled. 

"You look fine Adrien." Plagg stated thought he didnt look up from his cheese, since all of Paris knew who they were, Plagg didn't need to hide from anyone. 

"Plagg you can't be serious you said I looked like a ungroomed rat five minutes ago." The 21 year old admonished. 

Plagg shrugged and went back to eatting his cheese as Nino laughed. "Not very helpful is he?"

"No, he isn't." Adrien muttered and ran his fingers through his hair again, trying his best to tame it. It had grown out a bit, making him look more mature.

"Adrien seriously, you look great man, stop freaking out." Luka said smiling as he held little Nakita.

"I just want today to be perfect you know! She's probably in her room with all the ladybug confidence in the world, just filling herself up all for me. And here I am and I can even fix my hair properly!" Adrien exclaimed and pressed his face into his hands. 

Luka only chuckled and smiled at him. Little did he know Marinette had the exact opposite feelings. "Dude seriously? Come on your Chat Noir and the love of her life." Nino said.

"Oh fuck it." Adrien ran a hand through his hair to slick it back out of his face, he actually looked rather dashing. Adrien slipped his jacket on and buttoned the little slip. Yeah, he looked like a groom. 

"Alright now come on dude." Nino urged. Adrien sighed and looked in the mirror for the thousandth time. As they were finishing getting ready, they heard a sound from the playpen that Nakita was in. 

"D. . . D. . ." She was babbling.

Luka picked her up and looked around, it turns out the little noise came as a squeak from Emma, she was trying to walk. Thank god. 14 months of straight hell she was finally getting ready to speak. Adrien took Nakita from his arms and bounced her. "Come on pumpkin, say daddy." He begged her with joy. 

Nakita smiled and babbled. "Da. . ."

"Daddy." He said again, speaking the syllables for her. 

"Dada." She said in broken speech.

"That works just as well baby." Adrien hugged her and kissed her cheeks. "Dada is just fine." 

"Dada!" She said again smiling widely.

"Yeah, Dada's got you." He grinned. 

"Well, that's a good sign." Luka laughed as Nakita babbled incoherently 

"I suppose I'll take it as a wonderful omen." Adrien said with a chuckle as Adrien nuzzled her face. Nakita giggled and looked at her father. 

~~~

Marinette was snapped out of her daydream by the door shutting and she blushed. "Ready?" She asked.

Adrien chuckled and nodded. "Are you?" 

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said and pulled out of the driveway, then drove to a little restaurant to get diner. 

Adrien looked at her lovingly. "You're so pretty, Mari." 

"Adrien, your Chat is showing." She smiled at her husband. The girls knew who their parents were, just like everyone else, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Only for you m'lady." He said with a smile and kissed her cheek. 

She smiled and nodded "Of course my kitty."

"Come on let's eat and then we can go do 'paperwork' for the house." Adrien said. On cue, Emma made a sound of disgust. 

"Yeah. . ." She smiled.

Adrien ahook his head. "Come on." He said. They all obeyed, getting out of the car. Nakita took seat next to marinette since Emma got next to Adrien first. All nakita did was pick at her food.

Marinette looked at Nakita worried, "Nik are you okay?"

"I'm fine momma, just, not that hungry." She said. 

Marinette sighed and looked at Adrien worried. He always could get Nakita to talk. "Okay baby, you don't have to eat everything. . . Just eat a little okay?" Nakita nodded and continued to pick at her plate, she just wasn't big on food anyway Nakita ate the red of her salad and pushed her plate away from her.

Marinette sighed and looked at her. "Hey Adrien, why don't we take the girls to maman's and papa?"

"That was the plan honey." He said, Nakita eyes him. "After ice cream of course." Marinette raised her eyebrows. Mainly because, Nakita wouldn't eat. Nakita shrugged. She was a sucker for ice cream, Adrien knew it. Nakita took a few cherry tomatoes from Adriens plate since she knew he didn't like them. 

Marinette sighed and looked at her own plate. She wasn't really hungry herself. "I think I'll just take mine home. . ."

"Fair enough." Adrien kissed her cheek and took the check. 

Marinette sighed and looked at her twins. "Come on girls, ice cream." Nakita smiled at her mother for the first time that night and nodded. Marinette kissed the top of her head then held both girls hands as they walked to the car. Adrien smiled at his girls and walked behind them. He drove to the spot Andre was at this time. 

"Ahh welcome!" Andre greeted as he passed off a cone to a women.

"Hello Andre." Adrien greeted. They where given ice cream to there styling. Emma got strawberry, Nakita got her hazelnut. Marinette smiled and looked at the icecream, it was the same as in highschool.

"You girls have fun." Andre ruffled Emma's hair, Nakita walked away before she could suffer the same fate. Marinette chuckled as Nakita walked quietly to the car and she sighed. She was really getting worried. 

"Don't worry darling, everything will be okay." Adrien promised. Always reading her thoughts. Marinette just nodded and walked to the car.

Adrien sighed and walked with her. "Come on mlady." He took her hand and kissed his knuckles. 

"Im okay, kitty."

Adrien sighed and nipped her ear. "Just another hour, I'll make it 'better' than okay." He promised. She smiled and nodded then walked to the car with the girls. "There's my girl." Adrien said with a smile and walked with her. She chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder. Adrien wrapped an arm around her and continued to drive. He stopped infront of the bakery and smiled as marinette brought them up to the apartment. 

"Maman? Papa? Do you care to watch the twins?" She asked as she walked in with the girls.

"No we don't mind dear, date night?" Sabine asked as Nakita hugged Tom and then Sabine. 

"Kind of." Marinette smiled sheepishly. Sabine was the only one who understood.

Sabine chuckled. "Go have fun sweetheart, we'll take care of them." 

"Thanks Maman." She smiled and kissed her cheek

"Nothing for dad?" Tom asked with a fake frown, it disappeared when marinette engulfed him in a hug. 

"Sorry papa." Marinette smiled.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Love you to honeybun, go have fun." He said. 

"Thanks papa. Emma, Nakita mind papa and gigi." She said and kissed each girls cheek.

"Yes mommy." Emma said softly. Nakita nodded and gave Marinette a weak smile. It tore at Marinette's heart, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. 

Marinette walked back out to the car. Hearing Nakita give a small 'I love you' as she did. 

She looked back and smiled. Nakita smiled back at her mother. "I love you too kit." She said softly, then she left.

Marinette waved bye and walked to the car and sighed. "Okay Adrien, I really need. . . You know, a little us time." She mumbled pinching her nose. Then she noticed the look on his face, and the phone in his hand.

He shook the look off his face and nodded. "Alright." He muttered. 

"Baby, what's the matter?" She asked softly.

". . .My father is dead. . ." 

To Be Continued.


	2. Teach Me Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette try to cope with the stress of the day but it doesn't work out as well as they hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go hang out around my coauthors pages at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

". . .My father is dead. . ." 

Gabriel was still his father, he was a good man to begin with, he wouldn't have become so corrupted if he didn't use his miraculous for evil purposes. Adrien remembered the times when Gabriel would actually play with him when he was younger. Adrien still hadn't outgrown hide 'n go seek. He plays it everyday with his girls. "Oh baby, I'm sorry." Marinette said softly.

Adrien shook his head and rubbed his temple. "I think I need a little us time too." 

"Of course baby." She said and rubbed his arms soothingly. He rolled his shoulders and took her hand. Then he began to drive. Marinette sighed softly and held his hand. He drove in haste rather than calm. They arrived at the house and as marinette rounded the car Adrien picked her up. 

"Adrien, Baby, easy. . ." She said softly, clinging to him.

"Marinette I don't think I can do easy right now, please?" He asked and nuzzled her neck. "I don't. . . Mari I just want to be in control of something. I've never been able to control anything in my life, I-I just want this." Adrien said and nipped her creamy skin. Licking stripes up her neck. He shoved into the home and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. Never letting her feet touch the ground as he carried her into the playroom. 

"That's not quite true, baby. . ." She said softly, but she understood and let it go.

He finally set her down and took her purse. He set it on a coat rack along with his jacket and then hers. "Please, get on the bed." He asked gently. She did so, letting out a small sigh through her nose. He continued to take his dress shirt of along with his belt but not his jeans. He looked up and turned around. Walking to the bed he crawled on top of her and straddled her hips, sitting up on his knees. 

Marinette looked at him and sighed. "Master?" She asked tentatively. She didn't know how he was going to do things this time. Not that she minded any of the times he controlled her. He shook his head dejectedly, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Cupping her cheek with his right hand as his left roamed. 

"Oh baby. . ." Marinette sighed and held him close. "I love you Adrien. I'm here, your daughters and Mother are here."

"I know Marinette . . . But no master tonight. I'll hurt you if I do, and you won't safeword me when you need too. . . Which pisses me off." 

"Adrien." She sat up on her elbows. "Baby, I'm here and I'm not leaving. But you don't get why I don't really safe word do you?"

"No, I don't get why you don't safeword. . . I hurt you so bad last time, you could barely walk." Adrien said and pulled her up. Hooking his arm around her and pulling her up in his lap in a swift move. Explanation it short. Adrien spanked her to hard when he was giving her a punishment. Marinette didn't safeword. It took him 3 slaps to release she had tears in her eyes and the sound of her gritting her teeth was worse than nails on a chalkboard. It was an accident, and all was forgiven. But Adrien never forgave himself for it. 

"Baby, it's because I lose myself so much in it, that I don't want it to stop. I love you so, so much that I never want you to stop."

"Mari I don't think I could touch you if I hurt you so much, please safeword me, I don't care if you get lost please safe word me." Adrien begged. 

"Adrien. . ." She looked at him and sighed but nodded.

"Go pick a crop then." He said softly and kissed her temple. Lingering for a bit.

"Okay. . ." She said softly and got up.

Adrien watched her walk over to the rack and picked a random crop. "The leather cuffs too." He said. She picked them up obediently. She brought them over to him and hand them to him. Adrien took them and set them aside. He got up from the bed and began to unbutton her clothes. She was still wearing the ones from work, along with her pinchy heels. 

"Adrien." She moaned softly. 

"I've only just started darling." He said light heartedly. He unzipped her pencil skirt and slipped it down her thighs. 

"Maybe, but I-" She blushed. "I've been thinking about this all day and well. . ."

"Well, maybe I can indulge in a few of these fantasies my dear. Tell me what you want." Adrien commanded, snapping her panties against her hip. 

She blushed and looked at him. "I want you to fuck me hard and fast till I can't feel anything."

"Bed, now." He ordered huskily. 

"Yes." She said and got on the bed. 

Adrien took the cuffs and attached them to her wrists and ankles. "Lay out for me baby, I want to see you." Adrien murmured. She laid on the bed and spread her legs showing her wet core.

He smirked. "All for me darling?" He asked and began to attach the cuffs to the headboard. 

"Of course my prince." She said shuddering. "Always you."

"Ah ah, not prince, you know what I like." He whispered. He finished bounding her to the bed so she couldn't move. The leather cuffs where more comfortable than the chain links, and they didn't leave any marks.

"Yes. Master, always for you." She corrected herself.

"Good girl." He praised, he slid his hands across her glistening thighs and smirked. 

She shuddered as he moved his hands. "Master, I love you."

"I love you to my dear." He said softly and kissed her clothed hip bone. He looked at his prize laid before him and smiled. "Perhaps something a little different darling." 

"D-Different?" She asked.

"Different." He repeated. He got off her and took the crop with him, setting back on the stand he picked up a bullet vibrator. They've never tried anything like that before. 

"Master, please!" She writhed against her bonds.

"Please what, be specific Marinette, I can't tell what you're thinking." He stated as he circled her. 

"Make me, beg you to fuck me." She whined. 

He smirked, he sat between her legs and held the vibrator against her swollen clit. Her panties held it in place and he stepped back. "You can't cum until I say." He said. 

"Yes master." She knew that she would cum anyway but he would punish her deliciously.

Adrien sat back down in the chair. He retrieved a little remote from his pocket and smirked. "Because this is new, we'll start at the lowest setting. . . Slow and easy, should be hard for someone as eager as you are my dear." He said and turned the remote on. 

As he did she felt the vibrations and she moaned. "Oh God!"

He smirked. "Tell me how you feel darling. I need to know if we should use these again." 

"Fuck yes." She moaned and clenched the cuffs binding her.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Perhaps a few more notches then?" He asked and turned it up more. The vibration intensified to where they could hear it. 

She moaned loudly. "Ohhhh God!" She shouted. "P-Please l-let me c-cum!" She begged.

"Not quite." Adrien said. 

Marinette whimpered and moaned. She was close to cumming.

"You want me?" Adrien asked, standing up, he clicked the remote again and the vibration became stronger. 

"Y-Yes Mas-Master!" She begged.

"Do you think you've earned it?" Adrien questioned. He clicked the vibrator to its highest setting. 

"A-Adrien!" She begged tears forming. 

"Answer the question or safeword Marinette, you think I don't see these tears in your eyes?" Adrien asked and got infront of her, his eyes where burning with heat.

"A-Adrien p-please! S-Snow!" She begged the vibrator so high was hurting her. That safe word had become her permanent one.

Adrien clicked a button on the remote and turned the vibrator off. He gently took the vibrator out of her panties. He set it aside and unlocked her restraints. "I know that may have been a bit harsh . . . But that was necessary. A lesson." 

She looked at him tears in her eye. "W-Why?" 

"Because you never listen to me. The safe words are there to protect you, when you don't use them you put yourself at risk. I don't take this lightly marinette, you getting lost in it is not excuse. I can't always read your signs." Adrien said and pulled her to his chest. 

"I. . . I'm sorry. . ." She mumbled tears streaming down. 

He kissed her gently, lovingly. Wiping away her tears off her cheeks. "I love you. . . Shall we finish or are you done?" 

"N-No I. . . I want to finish." She said softly.

"Vanilla?" He asked and laid her down once more. She nodded and looked at him. She didn't tell him but that thing scared her. Like he would use it much more than just teach her a lesson. Adrien took extra care to leave kisses on every inch of skin she had to offer. He unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. Skirting his thumb on the underside of her breast as he sucked her neck. 

"A-Adrien." She whimpered.

"Hmm?" He asked, trailing kisses down lower. 

"I-I love you. . ." She said as she looked away. 

He took her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Are you sure your alright? I wasn't to harsh was I mlady?" He asked. She shook her head. To which he wasn't sure. 

"Mari, I can't make it better if you don't talk to me." He said softly. 

"I'm fine kitty, really. . ." Marinette assured. He nodded slowly and laid her down, he removed his jeans and boxers and settled infront of her. 

"I'm. . . Ready Adrien. . ." She said softly. He lifted her up and aligned himself with her entrance. He pushed in gently.

She hissed softly. Where she was so wet, he didnt have trouble, but Marinette wasn't feeling it. She just didnt want him to know or let it show. "Okay baby." She breathed out. Adrien laid there for a moment and nuzzled against her before moving his hips at a slow pace. Marinette faked a soft moan. She wasn't feeling it really, but she knew he needed this.

"Marinette, stop faking." He said and pulled out of her. He shook his head. "Just stop." 

"I-I'm sorry." She said softly. Then turned from him. "I. . .I know how much you needed this then you ruined it." She muttered. 

"Yeah, I know I ruined it." Adrien muttered. He covered her up with the sheets and dimmed the lights. 

"N-No thats n-not what I meant." she sobbed. "I meant I ruined it. . ." she mumbled. Then she sat up and pulled her knees wincing at the pain from her pussy. 

"Marinette, please rest, I know it hurts." He said softly. He sat up and took her hands. He could feel them shaking lightly from her overstimulation, she never got to cum.

"I just wanted to-to make you happy." she sobbed. "But I, I messed it up a-again." 

Adrien shook his head. "Come on darling, please, you can make it up to me some other time but rest. It will make me happy if you rest." 

"O-Okay. . ." She muttered and laid down. As she closed her eyes, tears still streamed down her face. She knew he needed it after finding out about his father. Adrien kissed her cheeks, giving her kitten laps and wiping away the tears. 

"Please Adrien." She mumbled. "I. . ."

"You?" He asked and picked the other cheek to rid her tears. 

"Nothing. . ." She mumbled and curled into him. She didn't want to talk at all any more. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled again. "So much."

"Shh m'lady." Adrien cooed. She shook her head and buried her face in him. Adrien pulled her head back from his chest and kissed her deeply. 

She kissed him back and then pulled back. "I love you so much Adrien." She said, her eyes dull from crying.

"I love you too." He said softly and kissed her fore head. She buried her face again and her breathing evened out finally. She fell asleep and turned over.

Adrien sighed and laid awake for half the night, he just didn't know what to do. He wanted to fix things with his lady but he couldn't. Marinette had basically turned away from him and curled into a ball. She was upset with herself because she ruined everything between her and him. Adrien tried one last time to hold her. He curled his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest. Trying desperately to fall asleep. She flinched a little when he wrapped his arms around her. She was so scared that he really hated her. . . Or worse, he would take his anger or frustration out with more punishment. Marinette shook her thought away, she knew he would never do that. Adrien held her tight. He kissed her naked shoulder and sighed. "Mari, baby, your shaking." He said softly. 

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"No Mari. . . I'm sorry love, really I am. . . I-Ill stop everything. I will you won't have to see this anymore." He said, trying to make it better.

"N-No! please don't, I love doing this. . . it's just-"

"Please tell me marinette. I can't make it better if we don't talk." He whispered. 

"It was a little much Adrien, it hurt. . ." She said turning to face him. "It hurt because I knew you were mad at me and the look in your eyes. . . It seemed liked you didn't care how much it hurt as long as I learned the lesson. . ." She told him finally, as tears formed deep in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Adrien said softly. He gently kissed each eye as if to forbid her tears. "What can I do to make it better?" 

"Just hold me, love me. . . Make it better, please." She begged holding him tightly. He nodded. He placed a hand tentatively on the small of her back. The other held her in place by her shoulders as he began to place butterfly kisses alonger her brow. Skimming over her skin to kiss her ears. 

She held him close as tears stared falling. She loved him so much and she knew that she ruined that night, but she wanted to make it better. "Adrien?"

"Hmm?" He asked but never stopped his kisses. 

"C-can I make you feel good?"

"Will that make you happy, my queen?" 

"It will, Adrien." She said shaking her head at the name. "I just want you. . ."

"I'm all yours." He said softly. 

She flipped them and looked at him then she straddled him. "I love you so much Adrien." She said and leaned in kissing him deeply. As she did, her hands roamed, mainly making their way to his cock so she could get him hard. He grunted and cupped her ass, bringing her closer as if that was possible. 

She smiled softly and pulled back. "I want to make you better Adrien." She said softly and got off him, the knelt between his legs.

"Wasn't I supposed to do this for you?" He asked running his fingers through her hair as he stared at her with adoration. 

"Not now Adrien. I want to suck you off." She said bluntly.

"Please do then." He said gruffly. He was excited. He didn't finish earlier, neither of them did. She nodded and started licking his tip. She knew that he was probably hurting since he didn't finish. She didn't care if she got to cum or not. As long as she got him too.

"Marinette." Adrien moaned and stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

She smiled and continued to lick him. Then she pulled back. "Yes?" She asked.

"Little tease." He huffed and stroked her chin. 

She looked at him. "Sorry, I just want to make you feel better." 

"Marinette, honey I was kidding. . . this really is making me feel better." He said softly. Giving her a smile. She smiled back and then went back to licking him. This time she went deeper and started sucking roughly. Adrien grunted and held her hair back in a makeshift ponytail as he watched her. She didn't blow him often, but she knew she had to do this. She had to make her kitty better. Especially after she ruined things that night. So she gently swirled her tongue around him and she sucked. 

"You little minx, youre to good to me." He hissed a moan through his teeth and did his best not to buck his hips into his wife's mouth. She smirked and moved deeper as she finally relaxed her gag reflex and started moving on him faster. 

"M-mari!" He moaned and held her head as he felt his high comming. And quick. "I-I'm-"

She moved faster and deeper. She wanted him to cum. 'Come on Kitten' she thought 

"Gah!" Adrien moaned and came in her mouth. Adrien panted and fell back on the bed. 

She swallowed then pulled back and smiled. "Well?"

"Come here, I want to kiss you silly." He put his arms up for her to crawl on him. 

She smiled and crawled up to him and kissed him. "I love you Adrien, so much."

"I love you too. . ." He said softly and kissed her neck. "Go get some mouthwash from the sink over there." He pointed to the corner where the sink and bathroom was, well, he thought of everything. "I'll be ready for your turn when you get back." 

"Okay love." She said softly and got off him, then walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She then slid down the door and shook. 

"Mari. . . What is it?" Tikki asked as she peeked out from the medicine cabinet. 

"Nothing, I just I need a minute. . ." She said. She was still overstimulated from not being able to cum earlier and giving him a blow job just now didn't help her arousal in the slightest bit. 

"He said it would be your turn once your finished, he wants you Marinette, just go for it!" Tikki said. 

"Y-Yeah. . ." She mumbled as rinsed her mouth out. Then slowly walked back out. She was greeted with the delicious sight of Adrien on his knees, stomach muscles flexed in contortion as he stroked his cock to prepare himself for her. He smirked as her jaw practically fell off and tumbled to the floor. 

"Adrien. . ." She whimpered at the sight. She didn't know how much of her husband jerking himself off she could take. He just looked to delicious. 

"Are you just going to watch or shall we have a little fun?" He purred. She could have cum right then and there. 

She ran over to him and tackled him into the bed, kissing him deeply. "God-I-Love-you-so-much!" She said inbetween kisses. He fell back into the sheets and groaned at her needy kisses, he snaked a hand down to her dripping pussy and plunged a digit into her. 

She moaned and kissed him. "Baby, please." He nodded and flipped them over. Giving himself a few more strokes before pushing his cock into her. He began to trail kisses on her breasts in the new position. Flicking his tongue out quickly to do a meet and greet with her nipple. 

She moaned. "Baby please!" He pulled out and snapped his hips against her. The slap of skin on skin sounded through the air. Adrien groaned and kissed her deeply. Twisting his tongue with hers as he thrusted into her. She moaned and groaned as he thrusted. Who was she kidding? She needed this just as bad as he did. 

"Mari, Mari." He whimpered and panted, her name was his prayer as he pounded into her. Desperate to make her cum as she did with him. 

"Baby! Left s-side! Please!" She begged wantonly. He nodded. Pulling back from her chest. He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders and pushed into her again. Hitting her gspot. He grabbed her hands and linked them together with his as he pressed her into the mattress. 

She moaned loudly as her walls tightened. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" She shouted and begged. Adrien did just that, slamming into her over and over. He groaned as he kept his thrusts. 

Marinette moaned loudly as she gripped the sheets. He kept hitting her gspot over and over and it was heaven. "Ohh God! I'm c-cumming!"

"Cum for me Marinette!" He commanded hissing as her walls tightened. He thrust into again hitting her spot once more mercilessly. She screamed in absolute pleasure as she came around his cock. Her back arched as white blurred her vision. Then she fell back down, panting.

"Mari!" Adrien yelled and pulled out, he didn't know it wasn't in time, half spilled into her, the other half came in ribbons on her stomach. 

She panted heavily and looked at him once her eyes adjusted to the room around her again. "Baby." She panted.

"You okay?" He asked breathlessly. 

"I-I may not be able to walk in the morning." She smiled.

"That's okay . . . I'll carry you everywhere you need to go." Adrien said and nuzzled her. 

"Did you like what I did?" She asked. She wasn't fond of blow jobs, but seeing him melt beneath her tongue was worth it.

"It was incredible." Adrien said. 

"I'm glad you liked it babe." She said as she moved to sit up but winced. 

"Easy Mari. . . Let me go get you some pain killers. Then we can have a talk." He said as he got up. 

"A-A talk?"

"Not that kinda talk Mari." He chuckled and kissed her.

"Okay. . ." She mumbled. Adrien smiled gently at her and went to get the medics cabinet. Avoiding the kwami that where making out on the towels. He picked up water from the mini fridge and carried it back to her. 

"Thanks Adrien. . ." She said taking it. He walked back over to the racks and picked up a leather flogger. Soft tipped. He walked back over to her and set it infront if her. 

She looked at him and bit her lip. "W-What's that for?" She asked hoping he didnt plan on using it that night. She was sore enough as it is.

"Don't worry Mari, I'm not gonna touch you with it tonight." He said. "But there are things in here we've never used so I just want you to know what they are." He picked it up and placed it in her hands for her to feel it. 

"Oh." She said as she felt it. It was soft, and not as rough.

"It's a soft leather flogger." Adrien explained he walked back and retrieved another on. He set it infront of her. "This is a normal leather flogger. It's harder than the soft one." 

She bit her lip and looked at him. "I-I don't know about that one Adrien."

"None of these have to be used Marinette, but that's why I'm showing you, so you can see what you like and what you don't." 

"Adrien, I like the soft one, but I don't know about that one." Adrien nodded and took it away from her. He walked over to the rack and picked up a red velvet bag. He opened it and pulled out a silver ball attacked to a delicate silver chain. 

"Okay, so what is that one?" She asked.

"It goes. . ." Adrien gestured to her. "There and you walk around with it. . . It makes you eager for me." Adrien shrugged with a sheepish grin. 

She blushed deep red and looked at him. "Oh god, your going to end up killing me with all this."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" He asked. 

"A good thing love." She said. 'As long as we keep it low key' she added in a thought.

"I imagine you don't want to touch that vibrator again." He chuckled. 

"Well, as long as it's not as much as. . ." She looked away. "I mean at first it felt really good, then it. . ." 

"I made it too intense." Adrien said. "I won't do it again." He promised. 

"It's okay love. I promise." 

Adrien nodded. "I'll show you the rest a little later. . . But I think my princess should rest." 

"As long as my prince will too." She yawned.

"Of course." He said and kissed her cheek. He took the toys from her and put them away. She sighed and laid back down wincing more. She was sore but that was her doing more than his. Adrien came back and turned the light down low again. He got in bed with her and covered her up. 

"I love you Adrien." She said softly. 

"I love you too, Marinette." He said and kissed her neck before settling down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all checked out the full story in series? Cause if not you really should you can't understand if you don't get the full thing. Watch the story unfold and develope! Leave me a comment, kudos, bookmarks, love shit, idk leave me something, show me love 
> 
> I can't edit for shit don't hate on me for that 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	3. Winter Coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakita's favourite coat is ruined, Adrien's like. . . The best dad ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my coauthors links!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Three weeks after the playroom.

Nakita came running out of the school crying again while Emma ran after to try and calm her down. Ashley and Cliff, once again, teamed up and caused problems with Nakita. This time they took a pair of scissors and cut Nakita's favorite jacket into pieces. She had loved that jacket because it was one of her mother's designs that Marinette made especially for her. 

Emma held pieces of the lavender coat as she raced after her sister. Older by 3 minutes a 42 seconds, she would never under stand how Nakita beat her in the race of birth. "KITA, COME BACK!" She called after her. 

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She sobbed and ran for their grandparents bakery which, thankfully was right there by the school.

Nakita burst through the door. Startling a few customers before running right into her grandmother's arms. Sabine scooped her up and smoothed her blonde hair out. "Nakita. . . What's the matter?" She asked gently. 

"Sh-She c-cut it m-my jacket, Momma made me!" She sobbed.

Sabine shushed her and held her grand daughter close. "Come on sweetheart, I'll make you some cocoa." She said softly. 

She nodded and sobbed as she held her grandmother close. Out of everyone, Adrien and Sabine were pretty much the only ones that could talk to Nakita. "M-Momma is going to be s-so mad." 

"No she won't honey, I know my daughter, she won't be mad at you, it wasn't your fault." Sabine said and set her on the counter. Looking her over for any cuts. 

"Y-Yes she w-will!" She sobbed. As Sabine saw a small cut on her nack where the scissors scored her. 

"Wait here." Sabine instructed and rushed off to the bathroom to get Nakita the first aid kit. She texted Adrien, and only Adrien about it before returning to Nakita. "It's gonna sting, okay?" 

She nodded as tears fell down, she hated them so much. She hated everything at the moment. "G-Gigi? Why do they hate me?" She asked as she sobbed. 

"Because they're nasty, bratty children. They don't like you because you worth more than they are." Sabine said softly as she cleaned Nakita's neck. 

"I-It's n-not fair!" She sobbed as a light knock came. Sabine opened the door and Adrien walked in gently. The shredded coat in hand. He set it on the counter and picked his daughter up.

"Are you okay?" He asked tentatively. 

She shook her head and sobbed more as she saw her coat. "We'll fix it. I promise, it will be okay Nakita." Adrien said softly. 

"I-It was m-my favorite! They r-ruined it!" 

"But mommy will fix it. It'll be all better." Adrien promised. She buried her face in his shoulder an just sobbed. The jacket was in pieces. Nakita wasn't sure how they would fix it. 

"Same kids?" He asked lowly. He kissed her temple, trying to calm her. 

She nodded. "Y-yeah, why? W-Why do they hate me?"

"It's . . . Its because they aren't you. Cause your better. Cause you so much kinder and sweeter than them." Adrien said softly. 

"No I'm not, I'm a wimp and a scaredy cat." She sobbed.

"Not in my eyes honey, not to me . . . Not everyone matters, not everyone has to like you, it's more so if you chose to believe it or not, what people say about you. They don't matter so don't believe them." 

"Daddy. . . I just want to go home. . ." She said.

"It's been a few weeks. . . I was going to show you later but I think you could use a pick me up. . . How about, we go to the country house and I show you your present?" He asked. She looked up and nodded. She didn't know what it was but at that moment she really didn't care. She just wanted to feel safe from the world and at that moment it was in her father's arms. He didn't plan to let her go either. He carried her out, thanking Sabine. He walked to the car and saw that Marinette was busy with Emma. 

"Emma, for the last time, what happened?" She was asking when Adrien came out with Nakita. Emma sighed and was about to speak before Marinette pressed her index finger to Emma's lips to shush her. "No baby tell me later. I don't want to get your sister upset again."

"Take Emma to the mansion." Adrien instructed as he walked passed them. 

"Okay baby." Marinette said with a sigh. "Come on Ems." 

Emma frowned but went with her mother reluctantly. Adrien put Nakita in his own car and began to drive. Nakita just looked out the window as tears steamed down her face. She was very good at being quiet, even while crying. 

"Hey Kita?" Adrien asked. 

"Yeah daddy?" The five year old sniffled.

"You know what daddy loves?" 

"What?" She asked.

"Your smile. . . I love your smile baby, can you smile for me?" Adrien asked gently. Nakita shook her head no. She did not feel like smiling at all. Adrien clenched the steering wheel tighter. He didn't plan on going to jail for murdering a toddler but picking on his daughter was a crime against humanity. 

"Can you please let me take care of this pumpkin." Adrien begged. "I hate to see you so sad." 

"Just don't make a scene. . ." She mumbled. "Please, I don't want everyone thinking I run to Chat Noir everytime something goes wrong."

"No, you come to your father. . . The fact that Chat Noir is your father is no exception. You could run to Ladybug too, but I'm going to protect you, you got hurt today and I'm done with bratty four year olds picking on you." 

"Daddy, please don't do anything rash." She begged. 

"Of course not, I'm just going to talk to the school." Adrien assured her as they pulled up. 

Nakita sighed and nodded. "Okay daddy." she mumbled.

"Come on." He said, helping her out of the car. She nodded and got out of the car. She wasn't in the mood for anything. 

Adrien picked her up and carried her in. "Close your eyes baby." 

"Okay daddy." She said and closed them, then covered them her gloved hands so she didn't peek.

Adrien opened a door and then closed it he turned the lights on and set her down before leading her to a book shelf. "You can open them." He said. When she did. She was greeted with books. Loads of books. She was in her own library. One that Adrien had stocked, built, and designed himself, for the family but mainly for his daughter.

"Oh Daddy!" She said and smiled widely. A watery smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Like it?" He asked with a chuckle. 

"Like it? I love it! Daddy this is incredible!" She praised and ran back to him. 

He smiled and picked her up again as she jumped into his arms. "I'm glad you like it, honey." 

"Daddy I love it so much, thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

"All your favorites are here, this is your place." He said softly and kissed her cheeks. 

"Thank you daddy, I love this so much, this is the best!" 

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. He hoped she felt better. And she did. She felt so much better now. 

She nuzzled into his neck and smiled. "Thank you, daddy." She said. 

"I love you princess." 

"I love you too, daddy." She said with a happy smile before a yawn took over her features. She was sleepy from everything that happened and being in her father's arms was very comforting. 

"Let's go back to the mansion and we can take a little cat nap." Adrien said softly and kissed her forehead. She nodded and cuddle against him. He smiled at his daughter and carried her out to the car. Strapping her into her seat as she dozed off. 

"Love you daddy." She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too pumpkin." He said softly. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and smiled. He got in on his side of the car and began to drive home. 

~~~

When Adrien got home he set Nakita in her bed and went back to his room. There he found Marinette stressing over the shredded lavender coat in front of her. "Hey baby." She muttered, frustrated. 

Adrien gripped her shoulders and pulled Marinette away from her desk. "Deep breath." He said. She did so and sat down on the bed. It was early, but they didn't care. Marinette was just as exhausted as Nakita and she didn't know why.

"That little brat really did a number on it." She sighed.

"Just make a new one." He suggested.

"But she likes this one." Marinette said, gesturing to the tattered clothing.

"No, I mean make a copy, just use the same design and fabric."

"I guess I could." She sighed. "Maman said her neck. . ."

"It was all scratched up." Adrien sighed and nuzzled her.

"How bad?" Marinette inquired.

"No blood, just irritated."

She sighed and held him. "Okay. . . Did she like it?" Marinette asked. She wanted to hear how Nakita reacted to the library.

"She loved her surprise. Immediate change of emotion but I'm worried."

"About?"

"Well, I know as her parents we're supposed to strive to make her happy. . . But how will she learn to make herself happy if we keep doing it for her?" 

"I know, baby. . . But she's just five." She said. "Adrien we need to talk to those kids mother."

"True. . . Maybe Chloe has had some sense knocked into her after all these years. . . I mean. . . Nathaniel should be doing good with her." 

"Yeah, I know, thankfully."

"I wonder if they even know about it." 

"I doubt it, well Nath does, I've mentioned it a few times." Marinette stated.

"I'll talk to the school first. Then we can talk to Chloe and Nath." Adrien suggested.

"Yeah. . ." She sighed. 

"It'll be okay, but we need to start packing your desk and stuff up so we can finish moving." He purred into her neck. 

"Yeah I know, but I want to take Kita, to the store and get a new fabric, to let her pick the color." Marinette said.

Adrien nodded. He gave her a gentle squeeze, then he raised a brow. "Um . . . Marinette?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are your. . . Breasts bigger?" He asked. 

"Um. . ." She nodded.   
Adrien raised his other brow. "Is that why your back as been hurting?" 

"I think so. . ." She sighed.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Lets go to bed." He said softly and nuzzled her once more. 

"Okay. . ." She sighed and walked to the bed. He followed her and crawled into bed after turning the lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short. Justg some family fluffy filler chapter (>3<)


	4. Saturday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its saturday morning. The kids are away so the adults will play. . . That is, until Marinette is sick to her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my coauthors other site. Link down below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Morning flooded the room and Adrien groaned. Saturday, perfect. It was two weeks after Nakita's jacket incident. They had moved into the new home a week prior. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette's waist and stomach. "Mar. . . It's Saturday." 

"Yeah, and?" She groaned sleepily.

"I think you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. No kiss?" 

"Adrien, I feel like shit and my back as well as my stomach is hurting so what do you think?" She asked giving him a quick kiss.

"My lady it's saturday, no work no school just you me and our bed." He said, cupping the back of her neck he kissed her deeply. 

"Adrien." She moaned into the kiss happily before her eyes blew wide then bolted from his arms and to the bathroom. There she proceeded to lose everything from dinner the night before.

Adrien walked into the bathroom and pulled her hair back, worried with what was wrong. He didn't know what to do besides hold her hair. 

She moaned as she held her stomach. It was really hurting. "Sorry." She mumbled after she finished.

"Mar it's okay, are you alright?" 

"My stomach hurts, I don't know if its something I ate last night or what. . ."

"Hmm. . . We'll let it settle for a bit then if it keeps up we'll get it check out, Okay?" He asked. Helping her stand he gave her a glass of water. 

"Yeah, will you get me some toast or crackers?"

"Of course. . . I'll get you some club soda too." He said and kissed her temple. She nodded and threw her hair in a ponytail, she wasn't going out anywhere. Adrien picked her up by her thighs and held her back, he carried her back to bed and placed a trashcan next to her before leaving to get her things. 

Marinette groaned and again felt her stomach get upset and she grabbed the trashcan. Adrien came back with a tray of toast and iced club soda. He knew the carbonation would help a bit. He set it on the bedside table and got back into bed with her. The kids where still at the mansion with Emilie and Nathalie, they had spent the weekend there. 

"What's the matter with me?" She whimpered.

"You're just a little sick darling it's okay." 

"I feel like a freight train hit me, Adrien, both my back and stomach hurts as well as my head." She deadpanned. 

"We'll go to the doctor soon" Adrien promised. She nodded and buried her face in her pillows after setting the trashcan down. 

~~~

After a while Marinette once again bolted to the bathroom. She was so sick to her stomach. Adrien followed her to the bathroom again, he had an idea of what it could be. 

She got sicker this time and groaned. "I think, Adrien, I think I'm-" she started then threw up again. But in her mind was going back counting her days.

"Pregnant. . ." Adrien finished her sentence. 

She nodded and groaned. This was all she needed at the moment, the toilet and being pregnant, perfect. 

"Marinette. . . Take a test to be sure." 

"Let's just go to the doctor. . ." She mumbled. He nodded and helped her up again. 

Marinette leaned weakly on her arms. "If I am are you okay with it?" She asked.

"Of course. . . I did say I wanted three when I proposed." He smiled. 

"That's true." She smiled weakly then coughed. 

"Come on." He said and picked her up bridal style. 

She snuggled into him and hid another cough. "Sorry Adrien. . ."

"Stop apologizing my queen, you'll be okay." He said and kissed her temple as he set her in the car. She nodded and shivered. She was actually cold and it was only early spring.

Adrien smiled at his lady and tipped her chin. Early April shivers was a good look on her. 

"Do you have a coat?" She asked shivering.

"I'll go grab one for you." He said softly, so much for naked Saturday's. "Be right back." 

She nodded and curled into herself in the car. 

~~~

Adrien came back with a coat and sighed at his sleeping wife, he covered with his coat. She slept soundly as Adrien drove to the hospital. She didnt know why she felt so bad. She wasnt as sick when she was pregnant with the girls. Adrien drove, avoiding the bumps and pot holes in the road and driving to the hospital. 

Soon Marinette was feeling a shake. "W-Wha-"

"Go back to sleep honey." Adrien said softly. 

"A-Are we there y-yet?" She asked.

"Not yet baby." 

She sighed and shuddered. Then sat back up. "I can't go back, even if I want to."

Adrien sighed and nodded. 

"I feel better though." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad." He said with a gentle smile. 

She nodded and sighed. "What do you hope it is?" 

"Maybe a boy this time?"

"Well, if it is, what do you want to name him?" She asked.

"I. . . Don't know. . ." Adrien chuckled. "We can think it over later." 

"Yeah, I guess so." She mumbled as she started nodding off again. Adrien smiled and kissed her forehead. Letting her lean back. 

Tikki flew up and shook her head at the two. "You know she is, don't you?'

"Just a feeling." Adrien grinned. 

"Well your 'just a feeling' is right, but. . ."

"But?" 

"I'm worried, because this isn't normal. . . Sh-She's really, really sick. . . Not just morning sickness. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short I'm sorrrrryyyyy
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	5. Across the Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness and in health, pregnant or not. . . They're gonna fuck

". . . M-Maybe it's just a cold?" He asked. The way Tikki had said that it was more than pregnancy made him worry. 

"I hope so. . ." Tikki sighed. 

"Hey, should I have like. . . A doll house made got you and Plagg?" 

"That would be nice Adrien. . ." Tikki smiled.

"Well . . . I know sleeping on pillows must get boring sometimes." He chuckled.

"Well I have to admit, things are a little. . . Old after thousands of years. . ."

Adrien laughed. "Old huh?" 

"Not in that sense. . ." Tikki mumbled and flew back to Marinette's pocket before Adrien could pick more fun.

Adrien laughed and shook his head. He slipped his sunglasses on and continued to drive. 

~~~

After a while they pulled up to the hospital. The soft rumbling of the car stopped and Marinette opened her eyes. "Are we here kitty?" She asked sleepily. 

"Mmhmm, I'll carry you inside." He said softly. 

"Okay kitty." She said. He closed the door and opened her door. He lifted her out of her seat easily and took her inside. The sudden movement upset her stomach and as soon as he sat her down she bolted to the restroom. He sighed and checked Marinette in. 

A little later she came back and groaned, she leaned her head on Adrien's shoulder and she felt warm. "Lets go sit down my lady, your pretty warm." He said and pressed his hand too her forehead. She nodded and walked to a seat that was close to the bathroom just in case.

He sat next to her and kissed her temple. "Mari. . ." 

"Yeah Kitty?" He shook his head and just nuzzled her. He liked saying her name. 

"I love you kitty."

"I love you too Mari." He said softly. The nurse called her name and they took her back. Adrien followed at watched as her doctor made Marinette change so they could take her test and look over other symptoms. 

Marinette laid on the bed drifting in and out of sleep. "Mrs. Agreste." The doctor snapped her fingers to get Marinettes attention.

"H-Huh y-yeah?" 

"Your results," She handed Marinette a file. "You may leave now."

"Thank you. . ." She said softly and leand on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien smiled gently at his wife and swung an arm around her. 

"Can we go home now Adrien? Please? I want to hold my kitty, both of them." She giggled. 

"Of course Maribug." He said with a chuckle. 

She smiled and moved to get up but got dizzy. "Babe, you'd better carry me. . ."

"With pleasure." He grinned. 

She rolled her eyes as he picked her up and smiled at him. "You got your third kitten." She smiled stupidly. 

"And your getting your fourth." He smiled and kissed her shoulder. 

"Maybe, but I've had my first kitty for a long time, I just didn't know it."

"Still kissed about those years of not knowing my lady, I think your kitty deserves a treat for being patient." 

"Of course Kitty, what would you like? A cake or something of that nature?" She teased.

"Well, you are as sweet as cake." He smirked at her. She sighed and nodded. Then buried her face. She wasn't really in the mood for that but she wouldn't let him know. He sighed and his smile faded a bit, so much for the teasing nature. He set her down so she could get in the car. 

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

He shook his head. "Just relax Marinette, I think I will take that cake though. How about I make something for you?" He asked, trying his best to lift the mood.

"Adrien. . ." She said softly "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and kissed her gently. She kissed him back with a bug smile and slipped a hand into his jean pocket. Giving his ass a firm squeeze.

He jolted. "Mari!" He exclaimed. Not that he didn't love his ass to get grabbed by his wife, but they were in public, and she was clearly teasing him. 

She smiled sweetly and looked at him. There wasn't anyone around them. "Yes love?"

"Don't tease me, what happened to being in no mood?" 

"Who said I wasn't in the mood?" She asked him. 

Adrien raised a brow. As if he had a sense of what was going on but he didn't. Why did she apologize if she wasn't in the mood. "Are you in the mood?" 

"Maybe. . ." She smirked and got in the car. Truth be told her hormone level was outweighing her sense of being sick, so she was more than in the mood, she was playing with him. He flushed, he didn't know if this was good or bad. He got in on his side of the car and began to drive. 

She smirked and grabbed his hand as they were driving. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?" She asked.

"Um, no? But I know just how much you love me." Adrien said and kissed her knuckles. 

"Really? Do you?" She giggled.

"I do. . . Enough to marry me, have my babies, build a home with me." He said with a smile. 

"Is that all?" She pouted cutely.

"You love me enough to stroke my ego everyday." He chuckled. 

"Hmm. . . Nope not enough." She smirked and since they were in the car, she reached over and splayed her fingers across the crotch of his jeans. Teasing the area with her hand as she gave it a gentle squeeze.

He nearly jerked but kept his eyes trained on the road, trying not to let his wife get the better of him. "Marinette. . ." He hissed. 

"Yes?" She asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Do you want me to punish you?" He asked in minor shock. What the actual hell. 

She pouted and took her hand away. "Fine." 

Adrien couldn't drive home fast enough. He pulled up into the driveway finally and got out of the car. 

She followed him out and crossed her arms in the cute little pout that he loved, that usually let her get her way.

He sighed and set his keys down. Her touch gave him a semi and her pout wasn't helping. All he could imagine was those cute pouty lips around his cock and he hissed. "Come here doll." 

"Yes?" She asked him. He said nothing and curled his finger in a 'come hither' motion. 

She sighed and walked over to him. She guessed her pout didn't work this time. "Adrien, are you mad?" She asked.

Adrien picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. "No darling, I'm just crazy in love with you." 

"I love you too. . ." She said and kissed him.

"I think naked Saturday is back on." He whispered huskily and leaned her against the counter. Pressed his clothed erection against her leggings.

"I like that idea." She whispered and reached down and cupped him through his jeans. 

Adrien groaned and kissed her neck. He ground himself against her sex and smirked. "I can feel how wet you are princess." 

"Yes I'm soaked, and I'm all for you my prince." She said huskily. She couldn't help but be horny. He had gotten her all hot and bothered. 

"Tell me how you want it baby." 

"Your thick cock in me, now." She said without shame. 

"Quite eager aren't we princess?" He asked with a chuckle as he slipped his hand into her pants and panties.

She shuddered as he felt her sopping core and nodded. "Please Adrien." He took her pants and panties of and then shucked his boxers and jeans. He aligned himself with her entrance and rubbed her clit with his thumb. 

She shivered and her back arched as she began to squirm. "Baby please." She begged. With a snap of his hips. He pushed his dick inside her. Leaning her further back on the countertop. 

She moaned and kissed him deeply. She loved when he fucked her on the counter top. "My prince." she whispered.

He pulled out and thrusted back in again, holding her down with one hand on her slim wrists and the other hand on her hip, pulling her back as he thrusted forward. Marinette moaned and locked her legs around him, holding tight for dear life. God she was so happy with him. "A-Adrien!" She whimpered.

"Tell me baby." He whispered gruffly and nipped at her skin. 

"God you-you're so fucking hot!" She moaned. He smirked. He didn't lead up on his thrust, her words led him on as he slammed into her. Adrien ripped her shirt off her and tossed it aside before attacking her breasts.

Marinette groaned and scratched at her husbands back, ripping his own shirt off him. "God, Adrien harder!" 

He pulled out of her and flipped her over, pounding his greedy, leaking cock back into her without fail to get a deeper angle. Picking up the pace harder and faster. He held her hips and pulled her back into him as he trusted forward. 

"G-God!" She shouted out. He smirked and groaned as she tightened around him. He reached a hand around her hips and flicked his fingers against her sensitive.

"A-Adrien! God!" She shouted. "M-More!"

He sank his teeth into her shoulder and thrusted harder and faster. His legs felt like they would give out but he was going to please his lady no matter what. Marinette bucked her his wildly and wantonly as she felt her stomach tighten.

"A-Adrien! I-I'm cumming!"

"Come for me baby." Adrien demanded. Those words were her her undoing and she moaned as she came all the way around him. Adrien groaned and he came inside of her.

She fell across the countertop and panted heavily. "G-God Adrien." she panted. He pulled out of her gently and sighed. He picked her up again and carried her to the bathroom for a shower. She winced as he pulled out of her and shuddered against him. That's when he notcied she was burning up. 

"Mari, your on fire." He said and cleared the hair from her forehead. 

"I'm fine." She mumbled. 

"Can't believe I fucked you into oblivion. You're sick." He said and carried her. She shook her head, she needed him more than he knew. He set her on the bed. He left and came back with a warm washcloth and began to clean her up. 

"I love you Adrien so much, I needed you."

"I needed you too." He said softly. He tossed the washcloth behind him carelessly. He lifted her to put panties on her. 

"No don't. . ." She whispered. He stopped at her knees and side. He set her legs back down gently and took the panties off her. He then covered her up with the cold comforter. 

"Thank you Adrien." She said softly. She was buring up everywhere including her womanhood, and she didn't want anything on it.

"Of course." He said softly and kissed her forehead. She nodded and snuggled under the blankets, she fell asleep shortly, Adrien smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't edit. This was supposed to be longer than originally planned out for chapter length. More to come in the story leave us kudos and comments. Either me or Lady will give you our feedback. We love to hear from you!
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	6. Kwami Kid

Adrien put clothes on and turned the bedroom lights out. He just wasn’t ready to nap yet. He began to clean the house as Plagg came around.

“Hey kid.” Plagg said hesitantly

“Oh boy, what is it Plagg?” Adrien asked him as the kwami can to him

“Nothing, I just said hey.” The little god shurgged. “I heard what you asked Tikki about the house…”

“Oh yeah, let me guess, camembert stock?” Adrien asked smiling knowing his Kwami

“Well yes and…” he looked away.

 And?” Adrien pressed.

“Well Tikki knows what Marinette is going through…” Plagg started

“What does that have to do with the house?” Adrien asked him wondering what Plagg was getting at.

“We need a small room. In the doll house Adrien.” He sighed

“Please don’t tell me what I think your telling me.” Adrien begged his kwami shocked, but Plagg sighed and nodded

“Plagg you don’t even have genitalia how did this happen?” Adrien asked.

“Adrien seriously? We’re gods." Plagg said

“Well . . . How many babies do kwami have?”

“Just one, sometimes two.” He said

“Well . . . At least there aren’t hundreds. . .” Adrien muttered. “You guys aren’t even the same species though, will it be like a hybrid?”

Plagg rolled his eyes and looked at Adrien. “We don’t know.”

“How long will it take?” Adrien asked wondering

“Six months.” Plagg sighed.

“Great.” Adrien sighed. “Is there such thing as kwami birth control?” he muttered as Plagg glared and flew off. He thought that Adrien would be a little happy, but obviously he wasn’t. He knew that was going to hurt Tikki so he didn’t plan to tell her.

Adrien leaned on the table rubbing his temples. This is exactly what he needed. His wife’s kwami to give birth. What would happen? What happens when a kwami is born?

~~~

Plagg flew to where Tikki was and held her. He knew that she heard what Adrien said. “I’m sorry Tikki.” He said softly

“Its understandable, but-“ Tikki shook her head and whimpered. Snuggling closer to Plagg.

“Its not okay Tikki, I know it hurts you.” Plagg sighed. “Come on, lets go see Fu and get things ready.” Tikki nodded and rubbed her tummy. “Its going to be okay Tik.” He said softly and the two flew out of the house. Tikki flew along with him. Her strength fluctuated a bit due to her own pregnancy. But she did her best to keep up.

Plagg went as slow as he could and helped her the best he could. Finally they got to the parlor and looked at Fu. “Master, its come.” He said

“You guys are crazy.” Master Fu said good humoredly. “We need to pick a jewel for you.”

Plagg nodded and sighed. “I think it should be Tikki that chooses.” He said

“Maybe a ring?” she asked looking at the jewel in question

“I don’t know Tik…Adrien has a ring…” Plagg grumbled, still obviously miffed at Adrien.

“Plagg it’s your ring.” Tikki deadpanned.

“I know its my ring, but I don’t know. I was just thinking he has the ring and I don’t know…you said you wanted to give it to the new baby…as a friend Tikki…”

“It needs to be something the baby can wear without hurting it. So no necklaces or piercings.”

“I know but they wouldn’t be able to wear a ring right now Tikki.”

“Well. . . How about a bracelet?” she asked

“That, sounds good.” He sighed as Tikki smiled and kissed him.

“I guess we should take it and go back to the house…” he sighed. Then looked at Tikki. “Do you have the strength to get back?”

“I may be pregnant but I’m not hopeless.” She said and munched on a cookie master Fu gave her.

“Okay then Sugar,” he smirked

“Don’t get me started you silly sock.” Tikki smirked back.

“Awe but why?”

“Not in front of the master Plaggy.” She giggled.

Plagg stuck his tongue out and smirked “shall we go?” He asked once she was finished with her cookie. Tikki nodded with her mouth full. She rubbed the crumbs from her cheeks and smiled.

“Ill have the bracelet ready when it is time and I will come by the house with it.” Fu said smiling at the two Kwamis

“Thank you master.” Tikki grinned.

“You are welcome, now head back to your holders. And Tikki rest up, the little one will be here soon.” Tikki nodded and floated up. Plagg grabbed her little flap and they flew away together.

“I wonder if Adrien told Marinette yet…or do you want her to know?”

“Well, she is my chosen. I wanted to tell her.”

“Okay, then you should tell her, and hope she doesn’t flip her lid like Adrien…” he grumbled.

“He didn’t flip his lid. . . He was calm . . . Sorta.”

“Sorta? He basically yelled at me…I mean seriously? Did he have to seem so angry about it?”

“Adrien is under a lot of stress due to Marinettes cold and her pregnancy. He’s now putting me on his platter, he has a right to be a little angry, I mean, I almost destroyed you when I found out.”

“Tikki you knew it was time for a new one…we’ve created one every cycle, you know that…”

“I still hate it. I mean . . . I know it has to happen and I love it in the end but. . . We only get to be human every 10,000 years. . . Copulating. . . Just. . .” She trailed off and shook her head.

“I know…I-I’m sorry…” Plagg sighed and the two flew in silence. Tikki leaned her head on his shoulder as they arrived back at the house.

 


	7. Stressing

Marinette was up and clothed looking out the window and actually glowing. She was so happy and she was feeling much better. Adrien was passed out on the bed finally as Tikki and plagg came inside. “There you two are.”

“Sorry.” Tikki said sheepishly.

“Its okay, I thought you needed to go out so…” she said softly

“D-did Adrien tell you?” Tikki asked her

“Tell me what?” Marinette asked looking at her Kwami. “Adrien was asleep when I woke up.”

“I . . . Shouldn’t have to tell you the birds and the bees. . . Along with the result.”

“Are you saying…?” Marinette smiled. Tikki nodded and looked down. “What's the matter Tik?”

“You’re just. . Taking this very well.”

“Well considering that I've had two and a third on the way…” she chuckled. “Anyway, it's okay with me Tikki.” She smiled.

Tikki smiled and nuzzled her cheek. “Thank you Marinette.”

“Of course Tikki, I’m really happy for you.” She smiled as she held Tikki to her cheek.

“Do you think. . . You could talk to Adrien about it?”

“Why did you guys not tell him?” Marinette asked confused

“No. . . Plagg told him, but he didn’t take it as well as expected.”

Marinette sighed and looked at her husband. “How bad was it?” She asked.

“Let's just say I’m not talking to him for about three weeks.” Plagg grumbled

Tikki sighed and looked away. “It was just. . . Different, he didn’t yell or anything but. . .”

“He was disappointed? Or upset? I mean I don’t know Tikki.” Marinette sighed as she ran a hand through her husband’s hair.

“I guess. . . Judgemental, passive aggressive. . . Cold gazed.”

“Oh…I'll talk to him, but you should rest Tikki.” Marinette said softly talking from experience

“Okay.” Tikki nodded then she flew to where they sleep as Marinette sighed and gave her husband a few more minutes of rest, then woke him.

“Hmm?” He asked groggily.

“Baby, I was just going to let you know im going tontry and eat, and wondered if you wanted anything.” She told him “But if you want to sleep that’s okay. I'll …” she shrugged. She wanted him up so that she could talk about his attitude towards Tikki’s pregnancy.

“I don’t want anything.” He said and tugged at her wrist. “But I’ll cook something for you.”

“Okay love.” Marinette sighed as they walked to the kitchen. Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled her neck before getting a few pots and pans from the cupboard. She sighed and looked down. She needed to talk to him about Tikki, but she didn’t know how to bring it up without making Adrien mad. He began to make dinner and smiled gently at her. She smiled back, but weakly.

“You okay?” he asked worried

“I'm-I'm fine, but…Tikki talked to me…” she started

“About?” he asked a little stiff

“She’s having a new kwami…” Marinette said

“I . . . Know.”

“Are you…upset about it?” She asked softly.

“I’m just. . . Stressed out.” He told her

“Because…of me and…her?” she asked softly afraid of the answer

“No it’s not that Mari I just, I mean-“ he sighed and looked down. He didn’t know what to say.

She sighed and looked away. “It's okay…you don’t have to explain…”

“You obviously want me too if we’re talking about this.” He said

“No…you don’t want to and I’m not forcing you but…Tikki felt it…” she sighed. “She felt you were…I guess. . . Judgmental, passive aggressive. . . Cold gazed.” Said said “To quote her”

“Was I really?” Adrien asked shocked. He didn’t realize he was like that at all

“That’s what she said.”

“Where is she?” he asked feeling bad

“Resting in the cabinet…” she told him.

“I’ll. . . Talk to her later then.” He sighed

Marinette sighed, and looked down. “I’m sorry…” she said.

“For what?” he asked confused

“I…I don’t know…I just feel bad for something, like I upset you…” she said. She wasn’t even sure why she was feeling that way. Adrien shook his head, and kissed her cheek, he wasn’t angry.

“I love you Adrien.” She whispered

“I love you too.”

She sighed and looked at the pots. “Can you make broccoli cheddar soup?”

“I thought you hated that.” Adrien said with a raise brow and confused smile but he got the broccoli from the fridge all the same.

“Ive been craving that for a while…” she shrugged.

Adrien chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Go pick a movie, I got this.”

“Okay.” She sighed and went over to the cabinet where Tikki was hiding and picked a movie. Some romantic comedy, then picked tikki up and placed her on jer shoulder. “Im sure my shoulder is better than those movie cases.” She told the kwami. Tikki shrugged sleepily and curled up more.

“Tikki…I talked to him…” Marinette told her Kwami.

“Okay.” Tikki groaned. She really was tired. Marinette sighed and walked to the bedroom. Then she gently laid the now sleeping Kwami on the small pillow. Then she walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. She pinched her nose as the smell of cheese and broccoli fill the air, it was heaven.

She could hear Adrien whistling in the kitchen as he cooked. She chuckled and walked back in the kitchen. “I love you Adrien.”

“I love you too. . . I’m going to go get the kids from my mothers house when I’m finished, will that be Okay?”

“Yes of course.” She smiled. It wasn’t really but she didn’t want to tell him. She didn’t want to cause more tension “I'll eat then I think I’m going to lay back down.”

“Fair enough, I’ll tell the kids to be gentle with you, but I’m thinking youj should break the news to them.” Adrien said not detecting the mood change.

“I will…but not about Tikki…not now…” she said

“Alright.” He sighed as he stirred the soup. His back still turned to Marinette. She sighed and held him close as he worked. She didn’t think that Tikki nor Plagg could take more judgment, not after Adrien, who was Plagg’s best friend, did.

”I’m going to the, living room to sit down…” she sighed and let him go then changed the movie, she wasn’t in the mood for a romantic comedy, if he wasn’t there to join her. So she popped in a Sci-Fi anime movie. Then she sighed and curled into a ball.

~~~

It was a little later when Marinette felt a warm hand on her arm. “Mar. . . Dinner is ready.” She sighed and nodded, she wiped the small tears away so he would see them, she didn’t even know why she was crying. “You okay?” He asked gently and kissed her cheeks, right under her eyes.

“Yes love…I’m fine.” She lied

“Okay.” He said softly

She got up and turned the movie off, she wasn’t really into the movie anyway. He picked her up and carried her to the dinning room. He set her down and let her sit down in her chair before he placed a bowl of steamy soup in front of her.

“Thank you Adrien…” she said softly.

“Of course.” He smiled

“You can go on and get the girls, I’ll be okay if you want.” She said softly as she ate small bites.

He sighed. “Alright, I’ll be back soon.” He promised and kissed her temple. She nodded and ate more. Then when the door shut tears fell more.

 

 


	8. A Gift

Plagg yawned from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table before belching. His eyes widened at the sight of Marinette sitting in front of him crying. “What’s the matter?”

“Its nothing Plagg…” she said

“Its something.” He insisted

“Nothing that can be changed now…” she mumbled

“Which would be?”

“It doesn’t matter now Plagg…” she said pushing her empty bowl away, then she walked to the bedroom and got in bed and curled back into a ball. All she wanted was her husband to hold her, but he didn’t, not really…not since they got home. And that really hurt her.

~~~

Adrien came back an hour later and served the girls there own dinner before sending them to bed. He sighed. The house was quiet. He went to his office and began to finalize blueprints, he wasn’t tired.

Plagg flew up to Adriens office and sighed. He knew he said he wasn’t going to talk to Adrien for a while, but Marinette’s tears and mood at the table worried him. “Adrien?” He asked tentatively

“Yes plagg?” He asked and continued to type away.

“Um you might want to talk to Mari…”

“Whys that?”

“She…she cried after you left and wouldn’t tell me why she was upset…” he told him “I mean I know that it isn't my place but…”

“It's okay Plagg. . . I’m sorry for earlier.” He said and got up.

“About what?” Plagg asked tentatively. He didn’t want to be fussed at again for doing something he only got to do with Tikki once every 10000 years

“I’m glad that Tikki is pregnant, it was a bit of a shock and I didn’t understand at first, but I’m happy for you.”

“Oh…well thanks…” he sighed and looked down. “There is something though that Tikki and I need to talk to you and Marinette about…”

“What would that be?”

“I would rather talk about it when Tikki is here and Marinette isn’t crying…”

“Of course.”

Plagg sighed and flew back to where Tikki was laying which was now beside Marinette, trying to get her to calm down. Marinette had basically been silently crying since Adrien left to get the girls, so he didn’t know when he checked on her she wasn’t asleep.

Adrien came in a moment later and squatted down in front of her. “Marinette, what’s the matter?” He asked softly.

She looeked up at him and he saw the red eyes and tear stained sheets. “Come here…” she said hoarsely. “P-please…”

He got in bed and pulled her into his lap and cuddled her. “Are you okay?”

“Im cold…I feel…unwanted…” she muttered

“But I want you.” He said confused. She just shook her head and held him tightly. She didn’t know why she felt that way. He kissed her and ribbed her arms. Trying to warm her up since she stated she was cold. He rocked her back and fourth and whispered loving nothing in her ear.

She buried her face and held him close. “I love you.” She said

"I love you too Marinette."

~~~

Finally she was calmed and warmed up then he realized that she was snoring lightly. He chuckled and laid her back down again before covering her up. He went back to his office with Plagg and tikki.

“She felt bad that, you left to get the girls…” Tikki told him. “I…I think she wanted to spend time with you and watch thd movie together, but then when you said that you were leaving to get the girls…I'm thinkng that hurt her.”

“She’s the one who wanted me to make dinner and I needed to bring the girls home anyway, I don’t know why she would be upset over that.” Adrien said.

“I know, but well she’s emotional right now Adrien, you know how she gets.”

“I do indeed. . . Plagg said you guys had to talk to me about something.”

“Yes um…the new Kwami…they’ll need a chosen…and well we…we were wondering if…we could give it to…well your baby…” Tikki said worried

“You. . . Want to give your baby to mine?” Adrien asked with a smile. She nodded worried that he would be upset and judge her choice “I would be honored.”

“R-really?” She asked smiling.

“Of course.” He smiled.

“Thank you Adrien!” She said smiling and hugged his cheek then she flew back to Marinette and fell quickly to sleep.

Plagg smiled and looked at Adrien, “thank you Adrien.”

“Of course.” He said again.

“You don’t know how much that means to her, every other chosen has declined her to do that…”

“I think it would be good for the baby to have an immediate friend.”

“I think so too. As for what it will be…we won't know till the time…” Plagg told him.

Adrien nodded. “Will she need anything?”

“No, master Fu, will bring the bracelet…we thought it would be the best choice for the baby.”

Adrien nodded. “I commissioned the doll house a little bit ago, it should be here in a few weeks.”

“Okay, thank you Adrien.”

“Of course Plagg, I’ll be in, in a minute.” He said

“Okay.” He said and smiled as he floated back to the bedroom and laid beside Tikki wrapping an arm around her. Tikki snuggled back into him, wearing a smile.

 

 


	9. Showing

two months later 

Marinette was looking for Tikki. The kwami she was searching for was in her doll house in the living room, holding her slightly pregnant belly.

Marinette sighed and walked up to the house. “Tik?”

“Yeah Marinette.” She answered but didn’t look up, she only admired her tummy.

“Hey, I was wondering where you were.” She said and saw her bulging tummy. “You're showing…” she smiled

“I never understand why I dread some of these moments, I only get to have this every 10,000 years. And I dread it every time. But then I end up crying over it.” She said as happy tears filled her blue eyes.

Marinette smiled and gently picked her up. “Well I think it's wonderful.”

“It's amazing.” Tikki cooed and smiled widely.

“It is amazing, how much longer do you have left?” She asked her

“4 months left. . . But I should warn you about something.”

“What is it?” She asked worried.”

“When I get down to two weeks left. . . Me and Plagg will become human, to give birth.”

“You become human?” She asked shocked

“Its only until the birth, then a week later I’ll become a kwami again.”

“That’s amazing Tikki.” Marinette smiled. “Have you told Adrien? And do you need anything?”

“Plagg was going to tell Adrien.” She said. “Some clothes would be helpful for me and Plagg, and something bigger than a doll house to sleep in.” Tikki giggled.

“Of course, I can get to work designing cloths for you and you can use one of the spare rooms.” Marinette smiled she was absolutely excited for Tikki

“Thank you Mari.”

“Of course Tikki. So any requests on the type of clothes?” She asked smiling.

“Just something comfy, I don’t think I’ll be going out much.” Tikki chuckled.

“Okay Tikki.” She said smiling.

~~~

Plagg sighed as he flew to Adrien’s office and prayed his chosen was in a good mood. “Adrien can I talk to you?” Plagg sighed as Adrien didn’t answer him. “Um Adrien?”

“Hmm?” Adrien asked. Still dived into his work

“Can I talk to you?” He asked

“Sure.” He said not looking up.

“Um about Tikki’s pregnancy…we need to talk about what happens…”

“Why. . . What happens?” Adrien asked. His white pencil stopped on the blue print infront of him.

“Well…the last two weeks we become human to have the baby…then about a week later we change back to Kwamis.”

“Human? As in. . . Human human?” Adrien asked shocked

“Well yeah…just for about 3 weeks…”

“That’ll be. . . Interesting?” Adrien shrugged, it would indeed be interesting to see his kwami as a human.

“I just thought you should know…tikki has 4 months left…” Plagg told him.

“No I’m fine with it. . . It’ll just be weird to see my kwami become human.” Adrien shrugged.

“Yeah I guess so…” he shrugged

“Tell me Plagg, how tall are you in human form?” Adrien teased.

Plagg glared and smirked at Adrien. “Taller than you.”

“Don’t believe you.” Adrien said simply.

“Fine don’t, but youll see.” Plagg smirked

“I’m sure I will when your towering over me.” Adrien laughed.

Plagg rolled his eyes and flew over to his shoulder. “Seriously Adrien, its not that big of a deal.” He sighed. We’re only human once every 10,000 years.” He told him “I just wished that it wasn’t because of this…” plagg said softly and Adrien looked at him.

“Maybe. . . Master Fu can help with it?” He suggested.

“No, don’t get me wrong…I end up loving it…but its always because we have to create a new kwami, that we become human for three weeks…”

“Don’t you guys become human to. . . You know.”

“Its hard to explain Adrien…” plagg said shaking his head

“I’ve decided that kwami and magic is weird but your like my best friend, so I’ll do what I can to make you comfortable.”

“Thank you Adrien.” Plagg said smiling.

“Of course.”

Plagg smiled and landed on his shoulder. “By the way Tikki is showing.”

“So I’ve heard from the other room.” Adrien chuckled.

“Oh, have you told your girls about the new baby?” Plagg asked talking about his baby

“I thought you would like to do that.” Adrien chuckled.

“I mean your baby. Not mine and Tikki’s…”

“You should tell them about yours but I was going to try and. . . Get them something. . . To make it easier.”

“You think it wouldn’t be bad? I just don’t want them…to react badly…Tikki and I’ve had that nearly every time…”

"You see what i meant Adrien, its just really hard on Tikki, as well as me..." Plagg sighed. Adrien sighed and looked at Plagg. He vowed it was going to be different this time.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small filler chapter, don't kill me ~_^ (us?)
> 
> Five months into pregnacy

A few months later Marinette groaned as she made her way back from the bathroom, just as the twins came into the room. It was Saturday and Marinette was starting to show herself.

“Mommy are you okay?” Nalika asked softly wrapping her arms around her.

“Yes little one, but I need to talk to you two.” She sighed as they walked to the bed

“What’s the matter momma?” Emma asked as she followed.

“Listen, how would you two like to have a little brother or sister?” Marinette asked them

Emma cocked her head before smiling. “YEAH!” She cheered. Nakita looked skeptical.

“Kita?” She asked tentatively. She nodded and just leaned into Marinette. “Are you sure?”

“I’m okay, just as long as it won’t be as loud as Emma.” She muttered.

Marinette nodded and sighed. “Okay baby.” She said softly. “Come here I want you guys the feel something.”

“What is it?” Emma asked.

“Your sibling.” Marinette said taking their hands and placing them on her bump

“Really?” Emma asked with wonder, Nakita just smiled and continued to touch the bump.

“Yes really.” She smiled as they waited and soon felt a kick

Emma jumped back. “It moved?!” She squealed while Nakita just Continued to feel.

“Yes they did.” Marinette smiled. “We don’t know what the baby is yet, but were going to find out Monday.”

Emma grinned and nodded. “Oh, momma.” She said and hugged her stomach. Nakita took her hand was has her sister made room for herself.

“Im glad you guys are happy about it.” She smiled. Nakita nodded and gave a small smile.

Marinette smiled holding her girls close. Then looked at Tikki who was hiding but showing much more then before. “Did your father or Plagg tell you about Tikki?”

“Uh huh, she’s just like you.” Emma giggled.

“She is, so your going to have to help her for about six more weeks.”

“Promise.” They said together.

“Okay kits.” She smiled and held them close as Adrien walked in

“It did Adrien.” She smiled at the girls. Then she looked at Plagg. “How much longer Plagg?” She asked

“Three weeks before the change happens.”

“Okay, I have the clothes finished for you two.” Marinette told him.

“Okay.” Plagg nodded

“I just hope you like them…” she sighed.

“I’m sure we will Marinette” tikki stated coming down

She smiled and nodded, but wasn’t sure. “The room is ready right Adrien?” She asked her husband and Adrien nodded.

“Thank you guys.” Tikki smiled “So much.” She said as Marinette smiled and nodded.

 

 

 


	11. Kwami Birth

Tikki moaned the week after they changed in to a human. She was in so much pain. Fu had stopped by and dropped off the braclet but said he couldn’t be in the room, only the holders could be there with the Kwamis. “P-Plagg it hurts…” she cried as another wave of pain hit her.

“Its gonna be okay love.” He said. He held her hand gently and stroked her strawberry blonde hair and peach skin, not only was she short but she was 4’11” and could move a refrigerator with ease. Her hair was in a short Bob with a red headband. Plagg removed the headband and set it aside. 

“Just breath.” He said. His hands where warm. Plagg had pale skin. Paler than ivory. His nails where painted as Black as his hair and he wore dark clothes over his lanky body. His black hair was pulled back into a man bun, showing off the dark tattoo on the back of his neck which was simply the Chinese symbols for death and destruction. He chewed on his black spike lip pricing nervously.

“It hurts!” She cried as another wave and her water broke. Marinette was there helping her best friend. It was hard for her because she was six months herself, but she still helped. “Tikki you need to push okay.” She said

“Just hold on Tikki okay.” Adrien said and held her other hand as Plagg rubbed her belly gently. Willing the baby to come out.

Tikki nodded to both and pushed as hard as she could. This was always the one part she hated. She squeezed Plagg’s hand as she pushed.

“One more push tikki.” Marinette encouraged. With that a baby slipped into her arms.

Tikki panted as she collapsed on the bed. “M-Mari?” She barely whispered.

“He’s okay.” Marinette said as she cut the cord and began to clean the baby. Tikki nodded and basically passed out from the pain and exhaustion. Plagg looked at Marinette and smiled.

“What does he look like? Animal wise?” He asked.

“Um . . . Cat like. . . He has ears and a spotted tail.” She said.

“Like a snow lepaord?”

“Umm yeah I guess.” She said.

He smiled and held Tikki close. Then looked at Adrien and Marinette. “As soon as she wakes up and names him, he’ll go in the bracelet.” They nodded.

Marinette sighed and looked at Tikki, then placed the baby Kwami beside her as she came to. “Here Tikki.” She said smiling.

Plagg picked up the baby and held him. He would only get this for so long. Once the baby was put in the miraculous he would be given knowledge of the world and would be able to speak like an adult.

“Plagg…” Tikki whispered. They had two week before they had to put him in a miraculous. “We need a name…” She said weakly. “But don’t say it yet…I want to hold him.” Plagg nodded and handed the baby to her, prying off his tail from his forearm.

Tikki held him close and smiled as tears formed. She was both happy and sad because she was about to send her baby away…

“It’ll be okay, we’ll see him all the time.” Plagg reminded her. She nodded but held him longer

“Ready?” He asked after another hour.

She sighed and nodded. “I…I am…and I know its time for you to know…Snoww…” She said tears streaming. Plagg put the bracelet on his wrist and Snoww disappeared into the bracelet and it fell down before them. Tikki sobbed and picked it up then placed it in the box and handed it to Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette took the box and placed it on her dresser for safe keeping. “You did so well tikki.” She praised. She nodded and buried her face in Plagg’s chest as she sobbed

“Come on Tiks. . . It’s time for us too.” He said softly and nuzzled her.

She nodded and the two transformed back into Kwamis. Plagg knew Tikki would be like that for a while. It was a good thing Hawk Moth was gone. Marinette looked at Adrien and sighed. “Let’s give them a bit baby.” She said softly as she held her stomach. Adrien nodded and grasped her hand and they left the room.

Marinette sighed and closed the door then leaned into Adrien. “I don’t know that I could do that Adrien…” She mumbled

“Deliver a baby?” He asked.

“Give him up…I mean I know that they’ll see him soon but… That won’t be for another four months Adrien…”

“Three.” He said since she was on the end of her sixth. She was right on schedule for their third. “I know it must be hard for them, but they know it needs to happen.”

“I know baby…” She sighed and leaned into him. “I’m going to lay down…can you get the girls?”

“Sure. I’ll be in, in a bit.” He promised and kissed her temple.

“Okay.” She said and walk…or waddled to their room and made her way to the bed.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakita finally standing uo for herself and Marinette having some issues.

 Two weeks after Tikki had her baby Nakita was sitting at her desk doodling when Ashley walked up to her with Cliff. “Look here Cliffy little Nikki thinks she can deswin like hwer mommy.”

“Kinda a waste of paper since she does it so poorly.” Cliff added.

“Isn’t that the truth.” Ashley smirked. “What’s the matter Little Nakita, need Chatty’s help or should I say dadwy, since your dad is a stupid hero who can’t do anything right.” She said and that was it. Nakita didn’t care if they picked fun at her, but when they start on her father that was red in her eyes.

“A hero all the same mind you, you little brat.” Nakita hissed.

“Please everyone knows he’s nothing but a useless liar and can’t do anything right without your mommy.” Cliff added

Nakita blinked. Her teeth gritted and her fists clenched. She lunged for cliff since he was the one who spoke at the moment. She tugged his blonde hair as she screamed and kicked and fought. Ashley screamed and started pulling her off her brother when Emma who heard most of it pulled Ashley off her sister.

“You can talk about me all you want. But never my daddy!” She screamed. He hissed and punched Nakita in her face

Nakita staggered slightly but didn’t give up. She kept on him as she punched and kicked back. Other kids began to gather and the teacher fled from the room to find the principal to help her with her dilemma.

Emma was holding Ashley back as she clawed to get to Nakita. Emma was proud of her sister but didn’t want Ashley in on it as Chloe came in and wretched the two apart. “Emma let Ashley go. You four to my office right now.”

Nakita got off him with a disgusted look. Her cheek was swelling and bruising already. While cliff had a bloody nose and had teards spilling down his cheek. Nakita followed reluctantly to Mrs. Bourgeois office.

Emma sighed and wrapped and arm around her sister. Nakita held her sisters other arm and they watched as Chloe called their parents, Ashley and cliff sat with matching smirks.

“Daddy is going to be so mad…” She muttered as she wiped her tears.

“I’m more worried about momma.” Emma muttered.

“I’m scare for both…and momma is 7 months with our brother…she is going to be cranky…” Nakita mumbled as Chloe called Nakita and Emma in the room.

Nakita and Emma went into the room. Holding eachothers hand. They stood confront of her desk and look down. They both said. “Yes ma’am.”

“I want to hear your side before theirs.” She said as Adrien walked in with Marinette.

“They where bullying me again. . . And then they started to talk about my daddy. . . That’s the only reason I attacked.” Nakita mumbled. She was ashamed of her actions.

Chloe sighed and looked at Adrien. “That’s what the teacher said as well.”

Adrien nodded and sighed. “She’s never been violent before, but we all have our breaking point Chlo.” He said.

“Yes I remember quite well.” She said looking at Marinette who shrugged. She still wasn’t sorry for what she did when she was a teenager, or when she beat the shirt out of Chloe for saying she was screwing Nathaniel when she was pregnant with the twins. “Anyway, I’ll talk to my two and see if I can do something, if anything transfer them out of the same class. But for now I think its best they go home.”

“Thank you Ms. Bourgeois.” Marinette said simply and picked Emma up while nakita was scooped up by Adrien.

Chloe nodded and let them go, then pulled her two into the room. They could heard fussing as they left. “I’m sorry daddy…” Nakita mumbled.

“I don’t know why your apologizing.” He said honestly.

“I-I got in a fight…i-I hurt him…or tried to…” She mumbled as she started to feel the pain from her face.

Adrien kissed her swollen cheek. “You defended yourself. . . It’s okay.”

“I attacked first…” she whispered

“They attacked you verbally first.” He said

“I-I guess…” She mumbled. “H-hows momma?” She asked holding her cheek. It was really starting to hurt. Cliff hit it hard. “I-I know she was sick this morning…”

“She’s okay, let’s go home and get you some ice.” He said

Nakita nodded and buried her face. “Momma are you mad? Are me and Nika?” Emma asked her.

“No baby neither me or daddy are mad at you to.” She told Emma

Emma nodded and looked back at her sister who was holding her cheek. “She just burst. . . I didn’t know what to do besides hold the other on back.”

“You did good Emma, trust me, we all me we all have a breaking point. Chloe found that out the day you two were born.” Marinette said as she walked with Emma and placed her in the car. “Remember that Adrien?”

“I try not to my dear, you where a lot more. . . Feisty back then.”

“Well…that’s what happens when you mess with me and my family

“Believe me, I’m not complaining about how feisty you were.” He said flirtaciously and with a wiggle of his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and put the girls in the car. “Come on cat boy let’s go home I’m tired and I want to check on Tikki.”

He chuckled. “Yes love.” He said and kissed her forehead before she got in the car. Though she didn’t fail to notice that he was a little pouty lipped.

“Baby. After that…we can go to bed…we’ll get maman or papa to watch the girls…or Alya.” She whispered

“You said you where tired.” He whispered back to her. “It’s fine.” He said.

“Not that tired.” She smirked at her husband.

“Cheeky little thing. Your so going to get it.” Adrien purred.

“Please…” She smiled and leaned back. Sure she was seven months along but…

Adrien rolled his eyes. And placed a hand on her belly to feel. He smiled at the warmth he felt harbored there. And the energy that his baby was giving off.

“He’s not as active today…” She mumbled

“Maybe he’s asleep love. It’s okay.” Adrien promised and rubbed her tummy.

“I hope so…” She sighed

“Love you.” He said softly.

“I love you too Adrien.” She said. They arrived at the bakery. And Adrien stepped out. Mama Cheng always did know how to clean wounds better. Marinette stayed in the car as Adrien took the girls inside the bakery. She wasn’t kidding when she said for her parents to watch the girls.

Sabine looked up and saw Adrien and the twins. “Same kids?” She asked picking up Nakita.

“Same kids.” Adrien confirmed with a huff. “Have her sleep on her left side tonight. I don’t want her cheek to get anymore swollen. Me and Marinette are looking over house renovations for my next project and I need to drive out there.”

“Okay dear.” Sabine smiled at him. She alone knew the truth about what Adrien and Marinette did.

“Daddy are we not going home?” Nalika asked him confused. She just wanted to snuggle with her daddy at the moment.

“Not at the moment pumpkin. . . Mommy and daddy have work to take care of.” He said softly and pulled Nakita into his arms.

“O…oh…okay…” She mumbled. “Come back soon?”.

Adrien cocked his head to the side. He sighed. Marinette could surely wait right? “You really want to come with us?” He asked and ran his fingers in her hair.

“No…you and momma go take care of what ever it is…I…I’ll be okay daddy.” She said

“I’ll be back soon okay?” He promised.

“Okay daddy…” She said softly and held him close.

~~~

Marinette was in the car gripping the door. Her sides were hurting so bad. When Adrien finally came back out, he saw her out of the car.

“Mari, are you okay?” He asked and walked to her quickly.

“I-it hurts…” She cried and he saw wet pants .

“Mari please don’t tell me you having the baby now.” He begged.

“Well I can’t!” She snapped.

He flinched. “Okay, okay this is happening.” He said. He opened the door of the back seat and ushered her in. She got in and moaned. She hurt so much.

He got in and drove away. Calling Sabine on the way out. He didn’t bother to turn around and tell her.

“Hello?” She asked confused. Adrien just left so why would he be calling so soon .

“Sabine, Marinette has gone into labor, we are on our way to the hospital.” He said.

“Oh my…we’ll get the girls ready and meet you there.”

“Thank you.” He said. He didn’t understand marinette was at the end of her seventh month. This wasn’t supposed to be happening.

“B-baby…I-im s-scared…”

“It’s gonna be okay.” He said and put his hand back for her to grip.

She took his hand and gripped it. “Its t-too e-early…” She sobbed

“It’s gonna be fine.” He said

“Baby…” She sobbed as another wave of pain hit her.

“Easy. . .” He said and winced at the grip she had on him.

“S-sorry…” She sobbed.

“Its okay baby, do what you need. I’m going as fast as I can.”

She nodded and squeezed his hand again. She tried to hold it back but it was too much. She broke “God Adrien! It hurts!”

“I know, I know.” He said gently

“It didn’t hurt this bad with the girls!” She sobbed.

“Just breathe.” Adrien begged to her.

“I-im trying…” She cried as they got to the hospital. Adrien got out of the car and helped Marinette out. He picked her up and hauled her into the hospital where she was taken away.

Marinette sobbed as they took her back for an emergency C Section. They found out that the cord was wrapped around the baby’s neck and they had to get him out.

The baby was screaming and crying moments later. They whisked him away to a premature birthing tube to run tests and they flushed the fluid from his lungs. Marinette heard the cries but that was it and she passed out without knowing if he was okay or not.

~~~

Adrien paced in the waiting room. His daughters where passed out in there chairs together. He was really worried about his wife and son

“Mr. Agreste?” A nurse came after they got the baby in the tube and marinette in a room.

“Yes, is she okay?” He asked immediately.

“She is resting…” They said. “I’ll take you to her room if you’d like.”

“Please. . . Girls.” He called. They looked up sleepily and got up then followed their father. Adrien picked up Emma seeing as how she was slowing down from her exhaustion.

“Sorry daddy…” She mumbled as the nurse opened a door. Inside was the doctor who was waiting for Adrien

“Ah mr. Agreste…” She said softly as to not wake Marinette “Have they told you anything about your son?”

“You’re fine princess.” He whispered to her. He shook the doctors hand and Emma fell back asleep in her father’s arms. “No they haven’t.”

“Well he was indeed early, but he, knew it was time. The umbilical cord was around his neck when we got to him.”

Adrien nodded. “Is he okay?”

“At the moment yes, but its too early to tell.” She said “I’ll leave you alone with your family.”

“Thank you. . .” he whispered

She nodded and walked out of the room. Marinette looked so at peace there. She didn’t know if her son was alive or not. She wasn’t sure if she was herself either

Adrien set Emma down in a chair for more sleep and he sat next to her as Nakita crawled in his lap.

“Is momma going to be okay daddy?” She asked worried.

“She’ll be okay.” He said softly

“What happened daddy? Why did she have him so early? And when can we see him?” She asked. She was happy to be a big sister and wanted to see her brother.

“He was just born prematurely. Everything will be okay.” He promised. She nodded and started nodding off. Adrien just hoped he wasn’t giving them false promises

 


	13. Chapter 13

_Marinette felt like she was floating. She was so happy, she had her family all three healthy children and Adrien beside her. Then they called her name and she smiled. “Wish me luck baby.” She said and walked out on the walk in a long black dress that she modeled after Chat’s suit. She walked down the walk._

_Adrien watched her go with a proud smile. Her hips swung from side to side. The dress sure made her figure pop. As she walked she smiled. She was so proud of this dress and the fact that she could actually wear it._

_Nakita looked on with a smile she held the hand of her two year old brother. She was now seven._

_Emma watched her mother smiling. She was so proud of her mother. She couldn’t believe a design she started with was finished by her mother and now modeling. After she was through one of the reports asked where the design came from and Marinette smiled. “My daughter Emma designed the dress.” She said as the people started fading. “Wait what…”_

 

She groaned as she started coming to five hours later. She looked around and saw Emma and Nalika there in the chairs asleep. Then she looked around and saw Adrien at the window. “Adrien?” She asked softly.

He smiled gently. “Hey baby.”

 “What happened?” She asked him. “The last think I remember was being in the car…”

“You just gave birth a few hours ago.” He reminded.

That’s right she had their son. “W-where? Where is he?”

“He’s in testing and he’s asleep.” Adrien said softly. “Haven’t seen him yet.”

“I-is he…I mean I was so early…” She said as tears started forming. She couldn’t forming. her son being dead…

“He’s stable, for now. The cord was around his neck and he had fluid in his lungs. He’s only 6 pounds. . .”

She looked down and curled into a ball. “Why?! D-did they say why…h-he c-came?” She sobbed she didn’t care about the pain she just wanted her son.

“The doctor said it was because of all the stress you where putting on yourself. It was kinda self induced and because of that the baby had to come out early. . .”

“S-sorry…” She sobbed. This was her fault, just like before.

“No, no it’s okay. He is okay.” Adrien promised.

“How do you know?! They won’t let us see him…!” She cried.

“They just wanted to wait for you to wake up.”

“Y-you mean he…?” She looked at him tears in her eyes.

“He’s fine. We can go see him as long as you can walk. Or get in a wheel chair at least.

“I can with your help Kitty.” She whispered. He nodded and picked her up. Gently. She winced but didn’t let it show. She wanted to see their son.

He set her down in a wheel chair. He pulled a spare blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her. “Comfy?” He asked. She nodded. He stood up straight and walked behind her to her chair. He pushed her along down to where they kept the newborns.

“T-the girls?” She asked softly not wanting to leave their daughters alone.

“They’re asleep. They’ll be fine for a bit.” He said softly.

“O-okay.” She said softly as the pulled up to where the new born were. Adrien smiled as they looked at the babies. The Agreste name tag labeled in blue.

Marinette saw him and tears formed. “Hes perfect…tiny but perfect.”

Adrien smiled and kissed her temple. “You did really well.”

She smiled and looked at Adrien. “When can I hold him? Did they say?”

“Few hours. . .” He said softly.

She sighed and nodded. “O…okay…”

“Let’s go back and get you your meds.” He said softly. She nodded. She didn’t tell him but she was so sore. Adrien wheeled her away from the babies. He could have sworn he saw that his son smiled weakly. He grinned. And kissed Marinette s head. “You did amazingly well Marinette.” He praised softly again.

“Thanks Adrien.” She said sleepily.

“Anything for you bugaboo.” He said with a grin as they went back in the room.

She smiled and held his hand. “He is so beautiful.” She whispered as he put her back in bed

“Just like you.” He purred and took an orange medicine bottle from the side table and opened it to put two white, oblong pills in her hand. Large enough for a horse to swallow properly.

She sighed and took them separately. Then looked at him. “ I love you.”

“I love you to.” He said running his hands through her hair. She hummed sleepily. “Rest love.” He instructed. She nodded and soon fell back to sleep.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now

It was a few hours later when Adrien began to nuzzle her gently. The baby in his arms wiggled a bit. “Mari, wake up.” He whispered to her.

“H-hmm?” She said groggyliy.

“Rowen is here.” He whispered.

She opened her eyes and saw her beautiful baby boy. “Rowan…” She smiled softly and placed a hand on his head.

Adrien handed him to her gently. “He’s perfect.”

She nodded and held him close. “Just like his daddy.” She said softly as Rowan whimpered at her breasts. “Are you hungry little one?”

“Probably.” Adrien shrugged with a grin. He kissed his wife’s temple and then his sons nose.

She smiled and adjusted herself then Rowan so he could nurse. “Four kittens. I got my four kitties Adrien.” She said as Rowan nursed and the doctor came in

“Can we help you with something.” Adrien asked. Shifting to cover the doctors vision.

“I was simply coming to check on your wife and son.” She said “nothing more.” She promised, “Your son’s tests came back and besides being early absolutely nothing is wrong. He is a perfectly healthy little boy.”

“Thank you.” Adrien said with a light smile. His Marinette didn’t need anymore to be wrong.

“Your welcome. We’ll see about a week about letting you take him home, try to get the weight up.” Adrien nodded and thanked her as the doctor left the family alone.

Marinette smiled and she held her son. “I’m so relieved that he is okay…I was so worried.” She said as Nakita and Emma bounced in the room with Emilie. “Hey girls.” She said as she covered herself and Rowan. She wasn’t ready to answer why their brother was eating from her body just yet.

“Hi momma.” Emma said excitedly. Nakita smiled and held Emilie’s hand as Emma bounced about.

“How are my kitties?” she asked

“Well behaved as usual.” Emilie smiled. “How is he?” She asked. Nodding to the blanket.

“He’s healthy.” She said softly “you can see him when he is through.”

“Through with what?” Emma asked curiously.

“Um…” Marinette looked at Adrien and Emilie.

Adrien shrugged. “Sleeping, he has to be close to mommas heart so he gets to feel lots of love.” He answered easily. Damn, he was good. Marinette smiled at him.

“Ohhhhh” Emma nodded approvingly Nakita just giggled a bit.

Marinette felt Rowan let go and smiled. “Emmy, Nika, come here.” She said as Adrien helped her get situated so she was covered. Nakita and Emma walked over to her with curious smiles. Marinette, uncovered and they saw their little brother.

Nakita and Emmas eyes widened. “He’s so small!” Emma squealed.

“Yes, well he was born early.” Marinette said. “You two are going to have to help me.”

“We will momma.” Nakita promised.

“Thank Nikki.” She said softly as she held Rowan close.

“Adrien…why don’t you get some rest?” Emilie asked.

“I’m fine mother.” Adrien said. Though the bags under his eyes said otherwise.

Marinette looked at Adrien, “Baby, please.” She said softly.

“Fine. . . Just for a few hours.” He said.

“Okay love.” She smiled as he laid in the fold out chair and passed out instantly. “Emilie thank you.”

“Of course. . . Have you eaten?” She asked pulling out a delicious smelling back from her purse.

“Nothing really.” She sighed

“Have this then, you need to keep your strength.” She said and pulled out a large Styrofoam cup. Soup.

“Oh god thank you.” She smiled and looked at Rowan. “Do you want to hold him?”

“Please.” Emilie smiled and picked up the baby gently. She smiled and let her take him, after she did, she took the soup.

“Broccoli Cheddar?” She smiled at Emilie.

“Broccoli cheddar.” Emilie repeated with a grin.

“Did Adrien tell you?” She asked smiling as she ate some of it.

“Maybe.” She said.

She shook her head. “Well its funny because I started craving it when I was pregnant with the little one.” She said. “Did you make it?”

“Yep.” Emilies smiled. Considering she now had time on her hands from being trapped in the spirit realm she took up cooking again.

“Well its delicious Emilie, thank you so much.” She smiled

“No problem dear.”

She sighed and ate it. “God this is so delicious. I would rather have this, instead of that hospital food.”

“I can bring more if you’d like. I made quite a large pot of it.”

“Oh god please.” She smiled and Emilie just laughed. Marinette blushed and looked at her three kids then at Adrien. “Do you know how long he’s been up?” She asked frowning at the bags slightly

“Over a day.” Emilies said with a sigh.

“Oh my god…” She said looking at her husband.

“He wouldn’t sleep till he knew you where awake.”

So it was her fault that he stayed awake. “How long…after I had him…?” She asked

“Till you woke up so . . . 5-6 hours?”

“N-no how long was I out?”

“5-6 hours” she said again

She sighed and looked at him. “Great…” Marinette looked down feeling guilty. Because of her Adrien was up so long.

“Its okay dear, understandable too.”

“I…I just wished he got sleep…” she sighed

“Well he’s getting it now dear.” Emilie pointed out.

“I know…” she sighed.

“Nakita told me what happened what school. . . So I made her something.” Emilie said and pulled another thing out of her bag. This looked to be like. . . A black jacket with cat ears.

“That’s beautiful Emilie.” Marinette said smiling.

“Yeah well I’m no designer but following a pattern is quite easy.” She shrugged. “I wanted you to give it to her. Tell her that when ever she needs to feel brave she just needs to put that on. Then she becomes Chat Noir.”

Marinette chuckled and nodded. “I’m sure this will make her day.” She said looking at her twins girls who were sleeping with Adrien

“Let them rest for now, that means you too.” Emilie said.

“I’m fine Emilie.” Marinette said.

“Honey you just had a baby “

“I know…but really I’m fine…” She said. “Besides…I want to do something. Will you hand me that sketch book?”

“Of course. . . Here” she said handing it to her.

She smiled as she started sketching the dress from her dream. Emilie came and saw it. “What do you think?”

 “Its beautiful.” Emma said with a smile.

“I had a dream about it…I was modeling it. “

“Perhaps you should model it.” Emilie said and tapped her chin.

“What no I’m not that pretty or that good. I’m uncoordinated and would end up fall.”

“I’m sure Adrien could teach you how to catwalk my dear but don’t say you aren’t beautiful.” Emilie stated.

“Why not…its true…” She muttered. “I mean I’ll make the dress, but modeling it…that’s a different story Emilie.” Marinette said. She knew she wasn’t pretty enough to be a model and with all the stretch marks and scars, she was definitely not the best to model the dress. No she would design it, then have one of Adrien's other models model it. Even though she really wanted to. In her dream Emma designed it and she wanted that touch to go unknown. 

 It was okay with her if she was ordinary, she had her family and it was fine with her. She had her son, her daughters, her husband, and her mother in law. So what if she was ordinary? She was happy with how she was and he knew Adrien was too 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This . . . Was long 
> 
> Leave me a comment let me know what you think!
> 
> Can't edit lol


End file.
